Pandora Reserrection
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: Naruto had literally lived and died five thousand times, each time he perished he would send a replacment for himself. A clone of his own design. But this time was different because he was sending his own daughter. The first female zero unit
1. Chapter 1

Naruto stood on the once placid waters of the lake looking around for the three tailed demon. The damn thing needed to be sealed. Like right fucking now, but his chakra's were dangerously low and his wounds were healing much too slow.

"Guren, stay close to me." He said as he turned his head to look at the crystal jutsu user. He needed her to stay as close to him as possible since his friends were'nt around to back him up, and she was wounded. Sh nodded and limped closer, the blood from the leg wound that Kubato had given to her dripping down into the water under their feet. Tinting it pink as it mixed together. He caught the vaigue shadowy shape of the three tails swimming fifty feet down in the murky darkness.

It was getting ready to surface, it's preditory instinct telling it that there was food above it. It surged forward and Naruto was temperrarily reminded of a long ago, a memory of meeting this demon in human form. It had been beautiful with it's long green hair and pale skin with small mint green and silver scale stripes below it's wounded eye. He even recalled the silvery tinkling laughter. The sound much more innocent than the demon itself was. But that had been back then. Long ago. Before the begining of everything.

Now his friend was his enemy. And part of him was heart broken over that fact. But even now in it's dangerous and highly volital state he could'nt help but be awe struck by it's grace, and though it's form was different he still found it beautiful.

He grabbed Guren wrapping his arms around her waist and took off running across the water in a desperate attempt to reach the shore. The sound of something huge breaking the surface behind them followed by a loud roar as something was hurled at them, Naruto's steps faultered as a ball of pure energy flew past them, his dark blue eyes tracking it's movement as he silently hoped and prayed thst the energy wasnt going anywhere near where he had left his friends.

It hit a thicket of trees and his eyes widened in horror as they went up in a fire ball of flames. _Holy shit._

_"Guren. I think we're in troube here." _

"You don't say-" She said in sacrasim as she grabbed his jacket sleeve and pulled at it in a panic as the demon started to close in on him. Why was't he running? Guren thought as she tugged at his jacket sleeve as she heard a whirl and click sound that reminded her of a camera lens. "Naruto. You need to move. Naruto! Naruto!" Why was'nt he moving? Why was'nt he running? What the fuck was he doing?

He grasped her by the back of her jacket and picked her up, her eyes went wide as she turned her head to look at him as he smiled and mouthed the words.

_"We won't make it. Swim or the shore. And if you see my friends tell them not to worry..."_ He threw her and for a moment time seemed to stop as she looked back at him as she flew through the air and opened her mouth to scream out a warning as she saw a ball of redish orange energy heading right for him. Her breath caught in her throat as he smiled at her, it was such a sad smile. Hearbreaking in the depths of it's sorrow.

He was choosing to die. To die so that she could escape.

_No! No! Don't die! Please don't die!_ Whatever she might have thought about the boy before, about him being weird for an enemy. It was nothing compaired to the immense sorrow she felt as the enrgy hit him. Slamming into his back, throwing him forward. He screamed in pain as his body was nearly ripped in half. Blood spurted into the air in a bright crimson spray and his legs buckled as she hit the water and rolled before going under ten feet from the shore.

She struggled to breath and ended up with a mouth full of water, her lungs burned as she twisted around under the water and headed for the surface as she saw another bright almost blinding light and froze for second worried that the demon had fired another energy ball. _Naruto..._

Was he still up there? Was he still alive? She kicked her way towards he surface. She had to find him if he was, and even if he was'nt...she coud at least return his body to his friends.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

here was my first chapter. Hope that you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Uzumaki, number 5000 landed on the cold silvery white stone floor of his base with enough force to break bones. He screamed as agony ripped through his body as he blinked back tears. Oh god it hurt. He couldn't recall a time when he had hurt to much, couldn't recall feeling such searing, crippling pain before in all his five years of being the leaf village biijuu. He lay there for a second trying to access the situation he was currently in.

He was wounded. Badly. His heart was already stuttering, trying to force itself to push blood through his veins. His breath rattled in his lungs-no scratch that he was missing a lung now, the left side of his chest and shoulder was gone, part of his ribs and stomach were gone too. He had five minutes, maybe less due to the amount of blood he had already lost, before he died.

_I can't die here._ Not in the travel gate._ I have to reach the clones._He had to awaken his replacement. He slowly pushed himself upright and got to his feet, gritting his teeth as the breath was forced from his lung as a fire ball of pain ran down his spine nearly driving him to his knees.

He staggered out of the crystalline room, blood dripping down his side as he placed his one good hand over his lower side, hoping to keep his internal organs from spilling out onto the floor. Blood slippe through his fingers as he staggered down the hall to the life room.

The room it self was cold and had once been devoid of life until Naruto-the real Naruto had come across the crystalline caves attached to the palace that the nine tailed fox had once lived in millions of years ago, the innocent child had breathed new life into the demon palace, had resurrected the plants and animals of this small barren world an used it as his home, his haven. He had loved it so much that he had even made it his tomb.

Naruto paused in front of a wall of pinkish hued stone and glanced at the small body of the seven year old blond that had created him and his brothers and sisters. His master, his creator, his _father_.

The child's eyes were closed in death, his skin pale and littered with wounds. _He would have loved to live to see this day. _Naruto thought as he stared at his father for a second. Just before he had gone missing Sai had opened his big mouth and spilled the secret about him being the demon container. And everyone there-well everyone who hadn't already known...hadn't cared. They had just been happy that he was their friend.

_Father, you would have been so proud of them._He thought as he stared at the child's face and for a second he could almost see the boy smile at him. He smiled back and started staggering again. He leaned against the wall outside of the life room and punched in the code. The door opened with a whoosh and he stepped inside and walked over to a pale blue hued crystalline wall, inside he could see a body, female fifteen or sixteen years in age and smiled a bit.

When he had first been awakened by the Naruto before him he had spent many hours sitting in front of this chamber. Just staring at the body inside in awe. She was one of the earliest experiments that Naruto had ever created. He had done it on a spur of the moment after having a dream about having a family of his own. He had used a sliver of his own soul to create this life. Had used a small piece of the demon's soul too, to make her strong.

He stared at the long reddish pinkish blond hair, the bushy tail an the furry pale blond ears that stuck up out from under her hair and felt the insane urge to grin despite the fact that he was dying. This was Naruto's- his father's crowning achievement. This one female had been treasured, protected and cherished by their creator. The first female Zero Unit to ever be created without flaws.

She had turned out so well, so beautiful. Would his father be angry if he sent her in his place? He reached out and placed his bloody hand against the stone wall and felt it's warmth under his finger tips. Her head turned in his direction and her eyes fluttered open. His heart constricted painfully in his chest and he realised that he was out of time.

He reached out to the wall next to her resting place and pushed the release valve button and stood there a the blue stone vanished and the female came pouring out onto the floor along with several feet of pinkish fluids. She landed at his feet on her side and coughed up the water and chemicals that had gone up her nose and mouth, and choked her. She shivered and curled up on her side and looked around.

Everything was so vivid and bright, the colors swirling together and blending into each other making her feel nauseous and somewhat scared. She had never been outside of her chamber before. it was cold and the floor was hurting her hands and knees.

She felt a hand on her back and turned to look at the blond haired male. Was this her father? No wait, she had seen her father a few times before and this man wasn't him. "W-Who-"

"No time to explain. It looks like it's your turn."

She shivered again and frowned as she turned her face away from him. Turn? What did he mean? Her turn to do what? "I know that you have questions but I have'nt got the time to explain. I need you to take my soul and the nine tailed demon inside of me. My memories, my feelings, and all of my knowledge are held in them."

It sounded weird to her, but for some reason she believed him. She already knew that he was dying, she could smell his body breaking down. "How?" How was she supposed to take his soul? It sounded painful.

He slipped his arm under her and flipped her over, hissing as pain roared through his body like fire. He took a second to catch his breath and looked down at her and ordered. "Open your mouth."

She hesitated for a second and did as he ordered. He leaned over her and pressed his mouth against hers and started to push every ounce of energy and strength into her, feeling the warmth in the center of his chest where his soul was, moving up in his throat and into his mouth, then slipping into her own. It was draining, and the pain was unbelievable. And for as brief second he felt the icy fingers of fear clutching his heart causing it to stutter and slow before it stopped.

He felt his eyes drifting closed as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as he lay half on top of her, the last of his life pulsing through her body as he thought,

_Forgive me angel. It's a thankless job. Full of pain, misery and heartbreak. But your the only one that I can trust... Please live. Be happy._


	3. Chapter 3

He felt his eyes drifting closed as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as he lay half on top of her, the last of his life pulsing through her body as he thought,

_Forgive me angel. It's a thankless job. Full of pain, misery and heartbreak. But your the only one that I can trust... Please live. Be happy._

_(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************)_

Everything hit her at once. A rushing current of images and emotions raging through her mind. Too fast. Too many. She felt like her head was spliting apart! She could see an image of an old man with snow white hair and a matching beard leaning over a sleeping toddler and whispering.

_"Happy birthday Naruto."_

Tears slipped down her face as she clutched her head and screamed as more pushed it's way through her mind.

An image of a man with a scar across the bridge of his nose staring down at a blond haired boy. His eyes cold and listless as he spoke. _"Don't bother with this kid. He's just a joke." _

She felt her heart clench painfully in her chest and screamed again as stars exploded behind her eyes and everthing went dark for several seconds. Before everything came back she could hear a voice in her head and see an image of a little boy about six or seven years old.

_"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I am the leaf village biijuu. And soon I will die..." _Such heart breaking words from one so young. She squeezed her eyes closed and tried to breath but it felt as if something was pressing down on her chest, forcing the air from her lungs.

_"I have a daughter. Created from a sliver of my soul. She is the gift of hope that I will give to this world of sorrow and pain."_

_Oh father._

_"She is my heart. My life's greatest work. My precious one, my love. She alone stands out among my other replacements..." _

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

The mission was a bust.

Kakashi thought bitterly as he looked from one worried face to another. And on top of being unable to seal away the three tailed demon, Naruto was missing.

The damn brat had walked out on them in the dead of night three days ago and no amount of searching thy had done had been able to turn up any clues to his where abouts. Shizune made a dstressed sound next to him an he glanced at her.

She was hunched over, her arms wrapped around herself, looking pitiful. "Naurto..."

"This is my fault. Is't it?" Sai asked in a small voice as he looked at Sakura. Sakura gave him a sad smile and patted him on the back.

"No, Sai. This isn't your fault. Look at thing from Naruto's point of view-" Everyone in the room looked at her. Even Kakashi felt his eye go to her. "He's probably worried that someone here will hold him accountable for the Kyubbi's attack and betray him. It's understandable that he would decide to stay way from us if he isn't sure who to trust."

Everyone stared at the pinkette. Her words did make sense. Though they were loath to admit it. Even though they had all said that it was okay, that they didn't mind that he was the demon container, Naruto would always have doubts in his heart about weather they really meant it or not. Being who he was, and having the demon inside of him, doubts in others are a majority of what had kept Naruto alive.

If he doubted them, then he was'nt likely to trust them with his back and if he didn't trust them with his back then someone who wanted to inflict pain and damage on him would'nt be able to get close enough to_ really_ hurt him.

It was sad. But the truth of his existance was rarely pleasent.

"He'll come back when he's ready." Sakura said kindly and Sai nodded his head and looked away. Everyone else sighed and clung to Sakura's words. Silently hoping and praying that Naruto would come back to them.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

It had taken about an hour but she was finally able to breath again. The pain from before had slowly turned into a dull throb, indicating that she had assimulated with the man's soul and his memories well enough to begin. She pushed herself upright, slightly pushing the corpse of the man off off of her and winced at her lack of respect for the dead as she pulled the necklace around his neck off of him and dropped it down over her head and pulled her hair out of the way so that the small silver and green beads landed against her naked skin and shivered.

Now that the assimulation was over with, she was cold again and in need of clothes. She stood up and walked through the halls of the life room. Heading towards the observation room where the watcher was waiting for her.

Sauske Uchiha the fourth, sat in his cushy, cumfy chair watching the screen in front of his eyes. He was observing the human's again, and loving every minute of it. They were such akward and funny creatures. Entertaining in every thing that they did.

But there was nothing funny about the ones that he was watching right now. The group of leaf shinobi were not acting like themselves. And really he could'nt blame them after the hour it had tken him to figure out what was wrong to begin with. Naruto was missing.

Most likely dead.

He found it sort of ironic that out of all of the times that he had died-this was the one time that they had actually noticed his absence. The clear stone doors to the room opened behind him and he looked away from the screen for a second, turning his body half way around to look at he person standing in the door way and silently hoping that it was'nt Asuma again. Because contrary to popular belief, he was not keen on getting another beating for eating all of the ice cream.

That and he had'nt bothered to touch the damn stuff again since he had some bruised ribs from where the man had made his point abot eating the ice cream when he had wanted some. No-he'd steer clear of the freezer section for a while. Today he was working on a bag of potato chips.

Minato Namakaze's potato chips.

His eyes laded on the fox eared female standing in the door and his face paled. Holy shit, she had been released! He almost shrieked in terror, she was just that scary. But instead said in a cold voice.

"State your name and unit number."

She walked into the room and he blushed and had to look away. "Uzu Naru Namikaze. I'm a Zero Unit... Can I have a robe or something?" She asked as she looked aound. Sauske sighed and stood up and shrugged off his robe and tossed it to her and looked away again as she slipped it on.

"A Zero Unit huh." He muttered thughtfully as she walked over to his chair and very calmly grasped the back of it and tipped it forward so that he spilled out of it and onto the floor. He grunted and bared his teeth and growled but said nothing of what he was thinking, one simply didn't do that with the queen bee. She sat down as he picked himslf up off of the floor.

"Is there something wrong with me being a Zero Unit?"

"What? No! No! No not at all." Aside from the fact that there had only been three Zero Units made by their creator and they were all male. He seriously doubted that Naruto would have created a female Zero Unit. But there was one way to check her claim out.

"Let me see your wrist."

She looked away from the screen and locked eyes with him. Her deep red stare boring into his ebony one. "I do not have any markings on my wrists to indicate my unit."

Sauske was about to say something when she reached up and pulled her hair away from her neck and tapped the skin of her nape. He blinked and leaned down and looked at the big bold letters. ZU, and leaned back as he sucked in a breath, the truth about what their creator had done slamming into him like a ton of bricks. _Goddamnit._

Naruto should'nt have, but he had. The evidence was sitting right in front of him. But this female, this Zero Unit was different from the others. Not just because of her gender but because of what she represented.

Power. Pure, strong, and boundless. It was inside of her, he could sense it. Could feel it in the air around her.

Dear god, she had so much of the shit that he was starting to wonder if the brat that had created them all had been just slightly off his rocker before he had died.


	4. Chapter 4

Power. Pure, strong, and boundless. It was inside of her, he could sense it. Could feel it in the air around her.

Dear god, she had so much of the shit that he was starting to wonder if the brat that had created them all had been just slightly off his rocker before he had died.

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sauske hovered close by as Naru got dressed in some clothes that looked eerily similar to the ones that Naruto number 5000 had worn. The orange and navy blue jacket, the black short sleeved T shirt, the mesh shirt that he wore under them, and the black Capri pants and shinobi style sandals.

She tugged the mesh shirt down over her breasts and paused to look at him. "Are you a perv?"

He looked startled by her question. "Wha? No!" He wasn't watching her get dressed because he was attracted to her or anything! It was merely because he had never been this lose to a Zero Unit before. Especially a female one. He was mentally looking over her for flaws, nothing more. Just flaws. So far he hadn't found any.

If he were a cruel person he might count her fox ears and the bushy strawberry blond tail attached to her lower back, flaws of some kind. But he doubted that that was the case since Naruto would have destroyed her if she was flawed.

The ears and tail were merely a bi product of her development. A genetic mutation of some kind to set her apart from all of the others. Or maybe it was because she contained two different pieces of two different beings. Whatever the reason for them, he sort of liked them on her. They made her look more cute and approachable. Like a cute little foxy-chan.

"If your not a perv then why are you staring at my ass?" She sounded irritated. Sauske opened his mouth to respond when someone let out a low whistle from across the room. Both of them looked at the tall blond man, dressed in a drab grey blue yakuta, standing across the room. Sauske narrowed hsi eyes at the man and growled in annoyance. When the hell had he gotten in here?

"I think the better question here is, who would'nt look at your ass? It is very nice and shapely. Just like those long legs of yours." Sauske looked horrified as the man pushed away form the wall just inside the door and walked over to them.

"Who are you?"

"Minato Namikaze, the second. A Zero Unit, like yourself. And you are?" Minato asked as Naru grabbed her pants and quickly pulled them on after her panties and then grabbed her shirt and slipped it over her head. Minato couldn't stop grinning. Really who wouldn't grin like mad when they were staring at their own grand daughter, all grown up?

"None of your damned business. Now go away." The girl snapped at him, and he grinned at her even more. Aww, she was so cute. He reached out to touch her and she grabbed his wrist, stepped around him and twisted it up behind his back.

He yelped and blinked back tears. "Don't do that unless I give you permission." She hissed in his ear before thrusting him away from her and letting his wrist go.

Yow, baby had claws. Really, really sharp claws. Sauske gave him a dark look and snapped. "Your lucky to still have your arm stupid."

"I'm not stupid. Your stupid." Minato growled.

"Your both stupid, now shut up!"

Both men clammed up as the girl gave them a murderous look as she headed towards the travel gate. She couldn't waste any more time here right now. She picked up the little watch that held the seals etched into the back and fastened it around her wrist as she walked.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Gone.

Naruto was gone.

His body. Just gone as if it he never been there at all. Guren had looked everywhere for the past three days and had'nt been able to find the blond boy that had said that he would save her. She was certain now that he was dead. There was just no other explanation. Naruto was dead.

The reality of his untimely demise hit her hard. Driving her to her knees as she started to cry. Her fault. He was dead and it was all her fault. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed, deep heart wrenching sobs.

Why? Why was she fated to watch children die?

Hinata peeked out of the spare bedroom at Kakashi ad the others and shifted nervously from foot to foot. Yukimaru was finally awake, and talking. But he wasn't making any sense and Hinata was wondering if he should be examined for a mental illness of some kind. "Um..."

Sakura looked over at her. "Hinata, is something wrong?"

"Y-Yukimaru is awake."

Shizune, Kakashi and Yamoto all looked at the Hyuga curiously. Waiting for the rest of what Hinata was obviously wanting to say. "And?" Kiba prompted.

"Yukimaru is talking...but he isn't making any sense." Hinata said with a frown as she went over the child's words in her head.

_"Naruto-kun is gone. The Zero Unit is coming..."_


	5. Chapter 5

Yukimaru stood in front of the window, his green eyes glowing strangely as he stared strait ahead. "Yukimaru? Are you alright?" Someone, a female voice asked from somewhere behind him. He didn't look at her, though he could sense that she and a few of her friends were standing in the door way watching him.

"Naruto's gone."

"Yes. He's gone but he'll be back soon." The girl with the long ash blond hair and sky blue eyes said. Yukimaru shook his head. Naruto would'nt be coming back. Ever. His replacment was on the way, and the depth of power that he could feel from that person was terrifying him. But the leaf nins didn't understand what he meant.

"Whats wrong Yukimaru? How do you know anything about Naruto? Is it because your chakra's are tied to the three tails?" Someone asked next to him. He looked away from the window to the person. This one was a male, tall, young, with silver hair and unnatual chakra's.

"Naruto's gone. I can't feel him. I can't feel his heart beat, his chakra, nothing, it's gone!" Yukimaru said in a frightened voice as he lifted hsi small hands up to pull at his hair in distress. Everything was gone. Naruto had returned to the beginning of it all. His soul had been transfered to someone else.

Kakashi frowned as he looked down at the boy, and glanced at Sakura. Sakura frowned and moved further into the room, gently pushing Ino out of the way. "Yukimaru...if something has happened to Naruto, you would tell us. Would'nt you?" Sakura asked as she grasped his hands and pulled them away from his hair as she turned him to face her. He stared at her with those wide glowing green eyes and shook his head.

He was'nt telling them and yet he was. Why the hell were'nt they paying attention? He had just told them Naruto's fate. Did he have to show them before his words would reach them? He finally snapped. "He's dead! Naruto is dead! His soul has been passed on to another being!" He clapped his hands over his mouth and stared at the pink haired girl wide eyed before giving a hysterical laugh.

Sakura flinched, looking as if he had struck her. What was wrong with this kid? He was acting like a lunitic. Like he was mentally ill. "Naruto is'nt dead."

"He is." Yukimaru said soberly as he stared at her. "I can show you his final moments."

Sakura growled at the boy. He was playing a dangerous game and she wanted to smack him for his lies. "Alright show us."

Yukimaru smiled, an angelic little smile and suddenly the room went pitch black and an image of Naruto laying on his back on some silvery white stone bleeding, his left side from shoulder to stomach was missing and his organs were starting to fall out. He pressed his hand to his side and gasped for air as his body spasimed. Tears slipped from the corner of his eyes as he tried to push himself upright.

_"Ten minutes... I need to reach-fuck...this is pathetic..."_ Naruto said as he got up and staggered foward, blood dripped down his side, leaving a little trail with every step he took.

Sakura clapped her hands to her mouth in horror. Kakashi stared at the images blankly, his mind rejecting that this was his Naruto, and that Naruto was dead. It just was'nt possible. Naruto was indestructable. Everyone else stared at the image in horror and guilt as the image of their friend stopped in front of a pale blue crystaline wall and reached out to put his bloody hand against the stone.

There was a person inside.

He reached over and pushed a button against the wall next to the blue stone and the wall containing the person vanished in a rush of pale pinkish white liquid as a body spilled out and lay coughing on the floor. The body was female with animal ears and a tail, long blond hair, pale skin. Naruto laid his bloody hand on her and she looked at him. _"W-Who-"_

_"No time to explain. It looks like it's your turn."_

_"I know that you have questions but I have'nt got the time to explain. I need you to take my soul and the nine tailed demon inside of me. Take my memories, my feelings and all of my knowledge held in them." _

The girl looked up at him, her ears flattening against her head. _"H-How?" _She asked as the boy slipped his hand under her and flipped her onto her back and leaned over her.

_"Open your mouth." _

He pressed his lips to hers and closed his eyes as his body was wracked with pain and pulled back a little so that they could see the stream of chakra being passed from his body to her own. The pale green glow with red tints to it. His blue eyes flickered to her stomach as the seal mark that had held the Kyubbi appeared on her skin. Stark inky black against her pale skin. He started to fall his breath coming out in short pained little gasps, and the girl wrapped her arms around him as he sobbed.

_"Forgive me angel. It's a thankless job. Full of misery and heartbreak, but I can't trust anyone else...Please live. Be happy." _Naruto said as the light slowly faded from his eyes as his heart stopped.

_(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)_

She landed in the waters of the lake with bone jarring force and gritted her teeth as she went under. Dear god someone needed to reconfigure the landings or one day it just would'nt be safe to gate travel. She kicked her way to the surface and took a deep breath as soon as her head broke the surface. Her ears twitched in irritation as she swam towards the shore. A thousand bits and pieces of information running through her head.

_Find Guren. Go back to base._

For some reason that she could'nt explain she felt the strong need to check up on the other leaf nins and make sure that they were alright. As soon as she was on the shore she took off running as fast as she could towards the leaf nins camp, somewhat eager to see the one's in her memory up close. Part of her wondering what they were like, and if they would like her.

She ran for an hour and a half through the woods, and ended up at least five miles from the lake. She leaned her shoulder against a tree and stared at the two story wooden cabin that Yamoto had created with his earth jutsu, and smiled a bit as she pushed away from the tree and started walking the rest of the way to the house.

Yukimaru waved his hand and the room returned back to normal, sun light streamed through the window illuminating the room again in pure light. "Naruto-kun's replacment is here."

"Your lying... Naruto isn't dead." Sakura sobbed and Yukimaru looked at her funny.

"I'm not lying. Just listen. She's calling for you." Sakura got quiet for a second and waited, sure enough someone outside of the spare room called her by name.

_"Sakura-chan? Is anyone here?"_


	6. Chapter 6

"Sakura-chan? Anyone are you here?" The voice calling them was female, uncertain, soft, and shaky. Nervous, maybe. Sakura and the others watched as Yukimaru walked over to the door and opened it, several people jumping slightly as the door creaked open as the child called out.

"We are here fair queen, humbly awaiting your return." Needless to say Sakura and a few of the others thought the boy was nuts now. The stranger moved quietly, though Kakashi got the distinct impression that she made _some_ noise so that they would know where she was.

She stopped just shy of the door, making sure to keep herself well out of the way. Obviously thinking that some of them might decide to use her for target practice. It was smart of her considering the nasty reality of the situation was kicking in for the group.

Naruto was dead.

It was a terrible thing to accept, but the fact that the stranger was there meant something. Something huge, and profound, waiting just beyond their reach for them to try and grasp it. Hinata, Shizune and Ino were crying. Sai looked as if the world had been destroyed. Sakura had a similar look, though she had a good deal of anger in her too.

How dare Naruto die!

He was the one person that she had most expected could survive anything. Like a cockroach or something, he simply endured. And then this happened! Of couse Sakura was going to be mad! But she was more upset with herself than anyone else. After all it was she who suggested that everyone leave Naruto alone. To give him time to think. If she had'nt have said that, he might still be alive.

Lee was quiet, his expression sad, yet he was the first person to peek out of the door at the person standing there silently. He sucked in a ragged breath as he stared at the teen standing there. His eyes widening in shock. Gods, she looked almost exactly like Naruto! If not for the fact that she had animal ears and a tail, he would just assume that Naruto was standing there, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed while in his female form.

She was beautiful, this creature that he had never seen before. The same distinct facial features of his blond rival were strong in her features though distinctly more feminine. The hair was longer, almost mid back legnth, with red and pink undertones to it. She glanced at him-it was just for a second. Her eyes the same wide and oh so innocent looking ones that Naruto had had, the color was different, a nice red color just a few shades shy of crimson with fushia colored tones to the red.

It made him wonder if her eyes were really red or if they were a off color of dark pink.

She looked as if she wanted to say something for a second, but shut her mouth and walked away. She vaulted over the upstairs railing and fell to the floor below. It had been a mistake to come here. She could feel it in her blood, the air in the cabin had smelled like pain. Sharp and keen in it's depth, cutting her to the quick. Making her heart ache.

By coming right to them she had driven the idea home in their minds that Naruto was dead and would never come back to them again. That had'nt been her intention, but thats what had happened just the same.

It was also very possible that she would never be welcomed by them, but really there was little that she could do about that.

She had nowhere else to go.

Noone to care about her. She was just an outsider created by the real Naruto. The original Naruto, her father, to fill a void that his death had caused. The entire concept behind her creation had to do with the words of the third Hokage.

_"Naruto... I don't want to continue living in a world without someone like you in it. I wish to see your smile forever. Make sure that you live a long time...and have some nice kids. More parts of you for me to love. If you don't, it will break my heart." _

Naruto had taken a year since hearing those words to creat her, ripping a part of his soul from his body, and giving her a bit of his own flesh and blood to start the process.

It had been agonising for him, but in the end, he had had his prize. Shortly after she was created Naruto had 'borrowed' the Third hokage and taken him to the base and introduced him to her. She had been six days old, and looked as if she were three, her develpment had been sped up by Naruto's need to hold his creation in his arms and give her a name.

Despite his tender age, family, had been a concept that the boy had understood all too well. He had done everything a father should have done. He counted her fingers and toes, read stories to her, had helped train her, and celibrated the day of her creation with presents, ice cream and cake.

She slipped out the door, quietly closing it behind her as tears slipped down her cheeks, her chest ached and it was suddenly very hard to breath as she took off running across the grass towards the lake. Unaware of the pair of eyes boring into her back as Kakashi frowned as he thought.

_Damn it Naruto. How could you do this to her... _But most of all the copy nin was thinking. _H_ow _could you do this to us?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Damn it Naruto. How could you do this to her... _But most of all the copy nin was thinking. _H_ow _could you do this to us?_

Kakashi wasn't by far a stupid man. He never would have lived as long as he had by being stupid. He had known since the beginning that the Naruto that had been his student, his knucklehead friend, was a fake since the very beginning. But reality was a difficult thing to face. His guilt over the real Naruto's death was a difficult thing to face.

(*****************************************************************FLASHBACK**************************************************************************)

He had been right fucking there!

The child had been right in front of him, wounded, defenseless, alone and though he had had to kill five of his former comrades trying to reach the boy, he had still been too little too late. The image of the little seven year old body laying broken, and bleeding on the ground would forever be etched into his mind.

He had had to be put in a cell in the Anbu headquarters like a common criminal to keep from going after everyone that he had ever seen hurt the child. He had screamed, and cried, cursed the gods and the village he had lived to defend for so long. Two weeks after his incarceration he had very nearly turned into a raving lunatic, the acid sting of his rage had built, and started burning him alive inside. Eating away at his heart and mind, staining his soul just a bit more than cold blooded murder had.

He recalled sitting in the farthest, darkest corner of the cell, deciding that it was time to break out and paint the village scarlet with the blood of it's people when the Hokage had come to see him, carrying a small blond child in his arms. The elder moved in close to the cell, almost right up against the bars, and he had bared his teeth behind his mask.

This old man, this fool who allowed innocent children to die would be his first victim in a long stream of victims. He no longer cared that the elder was like a great uncle to him, precious to his heart. He no longer cared about his comrades, _he just wanted blood_. He wanted so much of it that it would drown the world, and everything in it.

"Kakashi? Are you there?"

Kakashi didn't move. No point in giving his intentions away so soon.

"Kakashi?-" The elder sighed tiredly and shifted his hold on the little one in his arms and pulled out a ring of keys and Kakashi's eyes widened in shock. He was opening the door!

He was a fool to open the door to the cell when Kakashi was planning to rip out his throat, but then again who was he to complain, he could still kill the guy up close and personal. Just the way he liked it.

The elder unlocked the door and pushed it open as Kakashi tensed and got ready to attack, his mind going blank with a killing rage as he reached around his back and slipped his gloved hand inside of his weapon's pouch and pulled out the single kunai that hadn't been taken form him before he had been locked up.

"I know that your in here Kakashi. Planning my untimly demise no doubt..."

You got that right asshole.

"Well since that is the case, then go ahead and kill me. But before you do, I want you to see this child that I brought to see you."

Kakashi frowned behind his mask and let his eyes flicker to the sleeping child's back. From his vantage point he could see that the kid was small-maybe a little too small depending on it's age, gender was male, the little ones hair was blond and sort of spiky. His heart started slamming against his ribs as the elder put the child down, laying him on the dirty cot where Kakashi had been sleeping then turned and walked out of the cell and slipped out the door, leaving the door open and the child on his bed.

Frankly Kakashi had thought he was insane. And for a second he had contemplated letting the Hokage live so that he could convince him to act as his partner and help him destyroy everything and everyone, after all he knew that the old man had loved Naruto just as much as he had.

The little one made a sound, a whimper that drew his attention and made him nervous. What the hell was he supposed to do with this kid? Why had the Hokage brought him here? Curious to discover som answers Kakashi moved, silently, across the room and stopped cold when he saw the child's face, his heart stuttered and nearly stopped he was so shocked.

Naruto. It was Nartuo.

But that was impossible. Naruto was dead. He had seen his corpse with his own eyes, had seen the wounds, there was no way that the boy could be alive. And yet...

He placed a shaking hand against the child's throat and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt the soft pulsing of his heat under his fingertips. _Jesus Christ! _Kakashi scurried across the room and stood there looking at the sleeping boy as if he were a zombie that had just popped up out of the ground and taken a huge bite out of him or something. He watched the child sleep for a second and bent down and picked up a small rock and tossed it across the room, hitting the child on the head.

The boy yelped and jackknifed up on the bed holding his head. "Owie." Kakashi blinked and pressed his back against the wall and watched the boy as he looked around.

His heart was beating far too fast now, shock, fear, adrenaline and several other emotions warred within his chest as the boy locked eyes with him in the darkness. Blue eyes. He had blue eyes, like the fourth Hokage had. Like Naruto had. Deep blue, dark, bottomless, like the depths of a really, really, really deep well. They simply seemed to go on forever and ever and ever. He was suddenly very afraid of what those eyes saw when they looked at him.

Would they see the man that had tried to save him?

Or the man that had let him die?

The boy shifted and slid off of the cot and picked up the small rock and shot a funny look in his direction, hysterical laughter bubbled up, and he had to slap his hands over his mouth in an effort to keep it from spilling out. It didn't work so well, the sound still came out it was just softer, and made him sound like a cat that was being strangled.

"Why did you throw a rock at me?" The boy asked as he moved in closer and Kakashi looked around for something to stand on in a panic, he suddenly felt very scared and vulnerable to this boy.

Finally he decided to answer the boy-but only after he had climbed the wall and was safely attached to the ceiling of the cell where the kid couldn't reach him.

"I uh...was... checking to see..." What the fuck was wrong with him? Why was this boy's question so damn hard to answer? He wondered while another part of his mind wondered,

_What do I say? What do I say? _

If this boy was in fact Naruto-if he had actually somehow _miraculously _survived, then did he ever remember the attack? Cause if not then Kakashi certainly wasn't going to be stupid enough to point out that he was supposed to be dead. That would just be careless and dumb.

So he changed tactics to avoid any unpleasent questions and answers. "Who are you anyway?" He snapped at the boy, the kid just grinned at him.

"IM'Naruto Uzumaki, I'm this many-" And then as if to demonstrate his age he held up five fingers, then looked at them and scowled and muttered ' That's not right' and took a second to work on his math and then held up seven fingers and grinned again.

"That's..." Highly improbably. Not likely. Impossible? Kakashi could have said any one of these things, yet for the life of him couldn't seem to get the words out. Logically he knew that Naruto was dead.

Logically he acknowledged the fact that the dead didn't rise, it just wasn't possible. Because if it was then they would be over run with the walking dead by now.

Logically he knew that this kid could'nt be Naruto. Again it just was'nt possible.

But then doubt started to kick in, pesky and nagging and damned frustrating to a man who had seen the events leading up to this...'little incident' as he had dubbed it in his mind.

And quickly on the heels of doubt was the pesky idea that he had finally lost his mind, and the boy was simply a figment of his stressed mind, a tool to drive him even crazier than he had been to begin with.

"Hey mister man-" Kakashi blinked and looked at the boy. What had he just called him? "I'm here and yet I'm gone, a person yet not the same person as before. What am I?" The boy asked in an sweetly childish voice that tugged at Kakashi's heart strings as he mulled over the question.

"A clone?" He finally said and the boy smiled at him.

"That's right."

It had taken over another week for Kakashi to put all of the pieces together after that, and finally assure himself that he was in fact sane. Though that took a_ lot _more doing than figuring out what the boy had been trying to tell him, but in the end he had decided that it was best to simply forget the whole sorted mess. It was just too depressing to face. And he would much rather live in the world that had a Naruto in it than one that had none at all.

(***********************************************************END*FLASHBACK****************************************************************************)

Kakashi turned to look at his teammates and their friends. It looked like it was finally time to wake up and face reality.

He needed to tell them what he knew.


	8. Chapter 8

Minato sat in front of the chamber where his wife's incarnation slept, his blue eyes studying the outline of her body. He was trying to distract himself from worrying about Naru and so far it was'nt working. He was about ready to pull his hair out when he got an idea of sorts. A way to check up on his grand daughter without getting into trouble for it. He had some vacation time that he had'nt used yet.

He could use it to go to earth, check up on the girl, crack some heads together-no. That would'nt work, the leaf village was supposed to be the place he had been born and died in. Walking around where everyone could see him would raise many unanswered questions and cause trouble.

So that was sort of out.

But that didn't mean that he could'nt send someone else to do his dirty work for him. And he knew just the guys too.

The other three Zero Units. The bloody triplets themselves.

He figured that they would be dying to go once they heard that their little sister had been deployed. Hell they might even tear the base apart piece by piece with their bare hands if Sauske didn't let them go. He grinned evilly and rubbed his hands together then stood. Oh this was going to be fun.

(****************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi turned to look at his teammates and their friends. It looked like it was finally time to wake up and face reality.

He needed to tell them what he knew. "Sakura. Everyone...there is something that I have to tell all of you and I'm not really sure what to say-" Mainly because he only knew a littel bit about the clones and the transfurrance of Naruto's soul from one body to another.

Sakura wiped her eyes and looked at him. Shizune, Hinata and Ino stopped wailing for a second and quieted down as everyone else gave Kakashi their attention. Even Yukimaru was giving the man his rapt attention.

"W-What is it sensei?"

Kakashi took a deep breath, his heart thudded in his chest and he felt shaky. He didn't want to do this. Facing reality, the truth, was painful. The kids could have lived their entire lives not knowing that their friend was a fake. They could have lived out their lives blissful and unaware.

Happy and guilt free of their sins towards Naruto. But unfortunatly, it was time for them to realise just what Naruto had sacrifised for them all.

And what he had left behind.

(****************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Minato walked into the rest room and paused in the door way and cocked his head as he stared at his three grand sons. They were an odd group. Had been from the very moment of their creation all the way up to their birth seven years ago.

When they had awakened.

"Dealer calls. What you guys got?" The middle boy asked as he gave his elder and younger brother an evil smirk.

The elder took his ciggerette out of his mouth and and exhailed as he laid down his cards. "Royal flush."

"Damn it." one of them muttered as the other two glared at their older brother. He grinned back at them and collected his winnings and asked,

"And what did you two dip shits learn?"

"That your a cheater." One growled.

"And an asshole." The younger one snapped as he pouted a bit.

Yup, definatly odd.

One of the boys looked up from shuffling the cards and noticed Minato standing in the door way and set the cards aside as the other two looked at the man curiously too. "Hi guys, hows the game?" Minato asked nervously. Honestly who would'nt feel just a bit nervous when they werre being stared at so intently?

The elder boy leaned forward in his seat and laced his fingers together and rested his elbows on the poker table and stared at him. His turqouise eyes staring a hole right through Minato's face. His long turquouise, green and blond hair slipping over one of his broad shoulders. "The game is good."

"Only because your fucking kicking our asses." One of the others, a kid with red highlights to his hair, snapped, earning a glare from the older teen as another with teal streaks in his hair snickered.

Minato's lips twitched. "What can we do for you grandpa?"

"I've got a job for you three."

One of them-the middle brother rolled his eyes. "What? No hi, how ya been? No I've missed you? No bloody hug or question about our last mission?" Minato thinned his lips and glared at the boy as his elder brother reached out and smacked him in the back of the head. Deciding that it was far better to simply reach out and touch him than to lecture him on his manners.

The teen yelped as his head connected with the table and his younger brother cringed and quickly scooted his chair back away from his other two brothers. Deciding that it would be much safer to stay out of his elder brothers reach if he said anything snide.

Minato snorted as the elder brother looked back at him, apparently happy with the face that he had almost cracked his younger brother's head open.

"What's the job?" The teen asked curiously.

Minato hesitated for a second or so too long, and noticed the obvious way the teen tensed and got ready to stand up. It the man would'nt tell him what the job was, and what it entailed then he would beat the information out of him. "Your baby sister has been deployed." Minato said as the teen took a dangerous step towards him. The kid froze and his other two brothers jumped up out of their chairs.

"What?"

"When?"

"Why?"

"What the fuck? We have a system, why does'nt anybody freaking use the damn thing?"

Minato ignored their questions. "I need you three to-"

The elder brother held up his hand and Minato found it fascinating how quickly the room got quiet. Apparently the eldest boy was like the other two's god or something. He must have beaten the shit out of them daily since their birth to command such fear and respect from the other two.

"Say no more. We understand our job." He said as he turned to the other two and nodded hsi head and watched as his younger siblings scrambled to do what they needed too and grab their things.

They may be a lot of things.

Clones, outsiders, cold blooded killers, but their was one thing that they understood perfectly.

And that was that no one fucked with their baby sister.

They would go to earth and keep a careful watch on her, like they had promised too when their father died.

(****************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sorry I cut out Kakashi's conversation, but I just was'nt sure what to put in that part of the chapter.

And I need help coming up with names for the bloody triplets.

Anyone with ideas should feel free to share them.

And just for clairification-

The guy with the turquoise eyes and turquoise/greenish blond hair is the leader of the group. He's the most savage, and the oldest. Though he hides his violent nature much better than most.

The kid with the teal in his hair-is the middle brother. He's rash, sarcastic and a bit of a clown.

And the one with the red straks in his hair-is the youngest. He's a calm person who hates hurting others but that won't stop him if he see's something that he does'nt like. The rest of the time he's trying to avoid being picked on by his older brothers.


	9. Chapter 9

Kyo leaned down and checked the knife in his boot, his nearly waist length turquoise, green and blond hair falling forward over his shoulder in the thick braid that he kept it in when he was'nt relaxing. Behind him he could hear his two younger brother rustleing around trying to get everything that they will need on this particular mission.

It was weird.

Out of all the missions he and his brothers had been deployed on, this was the going to be the worst. Not because the person they were going after was their target per say, but because their target was their baby sister.

The same baby sister that was flesh of thier flesh, and blood of their blood. The need to search out, find and drag his baby sister back to the base and put her back to sleep again rose up in his chest, making him growl in irritation as he straitened his spine and looked at his brothers.

Rimi-his younger twin brother by three months, turned his head and looked at him from his one good eye, the molten gold reminding Kyo of a cat's eye as his brother pulled his mid back legnth teal streaked blond hair back into a pony tail at the back of his head and checked to make sure that his eye patch was in place.

Kyo looked away from him and looked at their youngest brother. Lucifer looked back at him, his emerald green eyes staring a hole through him as he tied his collar bone length reddish blond hair back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and then picked up his pack. "I'm ready when you are Kyo."

"Me too."

Kyo looked at the two for a second longer than was nessisary, a habit that he had formed after the mission that they had almost lost Rimi on two years ago. He memorised their faces, needing to assure himself that if something should happen, that he would always remember how they looked, and just how damn proud of them he was.

The squirts had come a long way in the past seven years, both had worked, trained and fought until they had dropped. They had matured-though Lucifer was far more mature than Rimi was at this point, but Kyo was sure that that would change...in another thiry or fourty years, still he was proud of them.

"Alright. Lets go." He said as he picked his pack up off of his bunk and slung it over his shoulder and started walking.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi barely had to register and to duck the fist that Sakura threw towards him. he made a funny sound and dropped to the floor as her fist hit the wall where his head had been. "How could you! How could you keep something like this from us! We're supposed to be a team!"

"We are." Kakashi said weakly as he looked up at the girl as the wall came crumbling down. Holy shit. If she had landed that blow he would be dead now. Sakura turned around and growled and grabbed him by the front of his vest and yanked him up off of the floor.

"Then why would'nt you tell us?" She cried, freash tears slipping down her face as she stared at him. Silently pleading with him to give her an answer. Luckily Kakashi could tell her why he had kept what he had just told them all a secret, and for once it would'nt be a lie.

"Naruto...from what I understood of the replacement system that was created by him... The clones were meant to be able to slip in and out of our sight when the life of one of the other clones ended, they would simply switch places. And because of the fact that they can transfer one soul to another... Whenever one was dying it would pass on its power, it's stregnth, it's knowledge and feelings to another. The system was designed, much like the clones...to be flawless so that no one could tell one replacment from the others. It took me a while to catch on, even after I met the first clone replacement."

"But why?"

Kakashi gnashed his teeth and roared at the girl, "Because he didn't want anyone to feel guilty! He wanted you, me and everyone else to keep going about our daily lives without worry, or fear or guilt-" Sakura flinched and looked as if she had been struck as Kakashi continued to yell.

"Make no mistake about this Sakura, we are all guilty of something. Some act of cruelty and hostility towards him. Many of the people in this room may have even had a hand in his death, though they may not be aware of it. And through it all, he wanted us to be so happy, and feel safe, to make us think that he was invulnerable so that we would think that nothing we ever said or did to him _would_, or _could_ ever really hurt him. He didn't want anyone to know that he was being forced to abandon us! This is his way of trying to hold on to the life that _we_ took from him without thinking!"

Sakura let him go and staggered back as he glared at her, his body fairly shaking with rage. "But we would have done something..."

Kakashi laughed, the sound echoed in their ears, loud, and insane sounding as he pushed his fingers through his silver hair before he quieted down and glared at her again-no this time he was glaring at all of them. "You damn liar. You would'nt have done anything but sit back and watch. The person you are now, Sakura, the person we have each become, is different from the person we were back then. If you had been given a choice between saving Naruto and watching him die...you would let him die without a second thought. Because that is the person you used to be."

They all looked at him in shock as he turned his back to them, effectively ending the conversation as he wondered where the girl was.

In his mind they were all guilty of killing Naruto. In his mind they didn't deserve to be saved. They were all horrible, and uncaring people who had ruthlessly trampled on the heart of a sad and lonely child before they had killed him.

Naruto's blood was on their hands, all of them.

Even his own.

And there was nothing that they could do to erase the stain.


	10. Chapter 10

In his mind they were all guilty of killing Naruto. In his mind they didn't deserve to be saved. They were all horrible, and uncaring people who had ruthlessly trampled on the heart of a sad and lonely child before they had killed him.

Naruto's blood was on their hands, all of them.

Even his own.

And there was nothing that they could do to erase the stain.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Everyone was quiet for the longest time before someone-Lee finally said, "Your right Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi turned his head and looked at the teen as everyone else did too. Everyone looked shocked, though some were more shocked than others.

"Oh?" Kakashi said as he studied the boy.

"Yes. You are exactly right. Because all of us-everyone here at one point, truely disliked Naruto. If given a choice between saving him and watching him die...many of us would have chosen to let the worst happen-"

"Lee!" Tenten cried as she turned to looked at her team mate in shock. She had never heard Lee say so much as a bad word against Naruto! Why would he be saying this? Why was he agreeing with Kakashi?

"Because he was loud, and brazen, and he acted without thinking. He stuck out more than anyone. He appeared so weak, yet in fact was so very strong. It was annoying. We thought him a pest and wished him to disappear." Lee said gently.

Sakura looked at Lee as if he was insane. Why was he saying these things? Naruto had been their friend since the beginning, speaking about him like this, now that he was gone, it was cruel!

"However...even though Naruto was a pest and got on our nerves. I-myself would not have let him die if I had been given the choice. And since we failed him all of those times that he was replaced, then we owe it to the one here to take his place now-to care enough not to make the same mistakes. One piece of Naruto, is better than none at all."

Kakashi was about to say something when Hinata stepped forward with Sai and Ino. "Lee is right. We may have failed our friend before, but he sent something precious to us and it would be cruel not to take responsibility for our failures and protect her. If she is a part of Naruto as you say she is, then it should'nt be too hard. She is probably a very kind person..." _Just like Naruto was. _Hinata thought.

Kakashi snorted and looked away from them, finally the brats got it. It had taken almost ten years, but they now, finally understood. And they wanted to take responsibility for what they had done. He was'nt sure if he was happy or not, but he could'nt help but admire them for wanting to protect the part of Naruto that was currently running around the country side.

"Alright...you get one chance-" Kakashi said without looking at them. And if they failed their one chance...he would go back to his original plan and kill everyone. He looked at everyone over his shoulder and nodded his head. He was'nt going to tell them the rest of his sentance, but from the wide eyed, pale looks on all of their faces he was pretty sure that all of them understood.

Kiba sighed as Shino stepped forward. "Then lets go find our new friend."

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Naru broke out of the dense under brush and stopped to look around her ears flattened back against her head. Well, she had'nt been sure of it before. Especially with the mist rolling in off of the lake, but she was sure now. She was lost. Hopelessly lost from the looks of it. She'd now recognise that damn patch of poison oak anywhere. She sighed and sat down on a tree stump just a few feet away from the poision oak and glared at the bothersome plant as her tail twitched back and forth in irritation.

"I hate you."

The plant said nothing. Honestly she would be very alarmed, maybe even scared if it did. But it was'nt the plant's fault that she was lost so she would just have to get over it. She hung her head and rested her elbows on her knees and wondered what she was supposed to do now.

Normally she was'nt so bad at getting lost.

It was'nt that she was directionally challenged or anything, normally she could find her way from point A to point B rather easily. But the fog...god it was diorienting to her, especially since she was'nt able to access all of the former Naruto's memories just yet. She knew the damn things were in her head, some stuff had been popping into her mind at random.

It might take another few days for that to stop happening and for her mind to settle. Until then, she was more or less stuck. She sighed again then looked up when she heard voices just a short distance from her.

Her ears twitched a bit then flattened back against her head again as she caught bits and pieces of conversation.

"Are you sure that she's this way Pakkun?"

"For the hundredth time, yes she's just up ahead. Now stop asking." Someone snapped in irritation.

Naru's ears twitched again as she slid off of the stump and lat her head against the ground and counted how many people she could hear coming towards her. She needed to know if they were friends-she snorted, she was'nt entirely certain that she had friends here but she needed to know if she was dealing with hostile strangers or hostile leaf nins.

"We could try calling her by name." Someone said in a small voice that was barely above a whisper.

"But we don't know her name, or if she even has a name." Someone else said and Naru sighed and got to her feet and quietly debated with herself. Should she run, should she stay? She didn't know what to do. All she knew for sure was that the group coming towards her were the leaf nins. But she was'nt entirely sure she should see them. There was no telling what they wanted.

She started to get nervous the closer that they got to her. She could see them now, the outline of their bodies in the thick fog. They looked dark and menacing to her, so much so that she started to turn and run when she heard the leaves to her left rustle a bit and felt a hand close around the tip of her tail and squeeze. She stiffened and made a funny sound as she looked back at the person grasping her tail.

He was wearing a mask to cover the lower half of his face, his headband was slanted so that it covered his left eye, leaving his other uncovered. He stared at her for a second before he started to rub the soft fur of her tail with his thumb without letting go of her tail. A name rose in her mind, in big bold blood red letters followed by a mailstrom of information that cause her head to ache so badly that it nearly brought her to her knees.

_Kakashi Hatake... Copy nin, SSS class, do not engage. Sensei, team mate, friend... Pervert. _

"Good job Pakkun. You can leave now." Kakashi said gently as he stared at the girl's pale face, she really did look almost exactly like his Naruto. If not for the ears, tail and the tits he would swear that she _was_ his Naruto.

And just like his Naruto, her expression mirrored her thoughts, and she looked terrified right this moment. He could see it in her eyes, could feel it in the slight tremor that worked it's way down her spine, causeing her tail to shake a bit in his grasp. He wondered what it was that scared her so, and took a second to look around and make sure that there was'nt anyone else in the little clearing but him, her and-

Sakura, Hinata, Lee, Kiba and Akamaru, Tenzou, Shizune, Sai, Shino and Ino broke through the bushes and stopped when they saw the girl. Akamaru made a whimpering sound and walked up to her and pushed hsi head against her stomach, the girl stumbled back a bit and put her hands up to push the dog away when he pushed her a little bit again, this time pushing her back against Kakashi's body so that the copy nin could let go of her tail.

Kakashi took the subtle hint from the large dog and wrapped an arm around the girl's neck and held her in place against him without choking her. The girl made another funny sound and tried to pry his arm out from around her neck, it didn't work, but Kakashi would'nt hold it against her for trying.

She was so distracted with trying to pull his arm out from around her that she didn't notice Sakura moving towards her until the pinkette reached out and touched her cheek. The kitsune girl froze, every muscle in her body tensed as she looked at Sakura. "Are you okay?" Sakura asked the girl, and the girl blinked for a second, looking like she had been slapped and nodded her head.

Sakura smiled at her, kindly and moved back as everyone else moved forward, all of them asking questions.

"Why do you have fox ears and a tail?"

"What kind of things do you like?"

"Why were you going to run away again?"

"Are you really a clone?"

"What's your name?"

"How old are you?"

Naru leaned as far back into the hard body behind her as she could, her hands reaching back to grip Kakashi's upper thighs through his pants, the action reminding the copy nin of whyn Naruto had first become a genin and had been trapped by Sakura for one reason or another, because Kakashi had refused to let him hide behind him like a child, and looked just a little put off by everyone's sudden enthusiasm.

He would have bruises on his skin where her fingers were digging into him, and for once he really didn't mind that fact.

She turned her head to look at him almost pleadingly and he smiled behind his mask and leaned down a bit and rested his chin on her shoulder and said. "We talked about it and decided that we don't mind having you around. So go ahead and answer them."

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Yay. i've got 30 reviews. Now all i need for this story is 20 more and i can die happy.


	11. Chapter 11

He would have bruises on his skin where her fingers were digging into him, and for once he really didn't mind that fact.

She turned her head to look at him almost pleadingly and he smiled behind his mask and leaned down a bit and rested his chin on her shoulder and said. "We talked about it and decided that we don't mind having you around. So go ahead and answer them."

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Naru walked beside one of the nins-she forgot which one he was and felt it might upset him if she asked his name again since he had told it to her five times already. "So your really one of Naruto's replacments?" Someone asked again and Naru looked at the person asking, it was the seventh time someone had asked her that, and she still didn't know what to say so she shrugged and told them the truth.

Technically she was his replacment and technically she was'nt, because she was his daughter. It complicated things to be made the replacment of her own father. But she might need their help to sort things out. "Sort of."

The pink haired girl looked at her and frowned. So did the masked guy that had grabbed her tail earlier. "Sort of? What kind of answer is that? You either are or are'nt?" The pinkette said and Naru shrugged again. This time looking a s confused as she felt.

"It's the best answer that I can give you without breaking down my current situation so that you will understand better."

"Then break it down for us. We'll listen." The girl said with a smile and Naru got a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"I'm...not sure that it's wise to bother. People deal with things differently and I really don't want to end up in trouble on my first day here."

Sakura looked at her. "Why would you be in trouble for telling us something simple?"

"Because it isn't as simple as I make it sound. Things are in fact very complicated and I'm not sure how to _uncomplicate_ things." Naru said as she flattened her ears against her head and stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets.

"Then tell us what you can, and we'll take the rest from there." Kakashi said, curious to know just how complicated the situation was for Naruto's replacment as she turned her head to look at him, tipping it back a bit to look him in the eye.

"I'm still not sure it's a good idea..."

"You can trust us." Kakashi assured her in a gentle but firm tone. The girl looked doubtful for a second then looked away. "It's true that I'm a clone, but I'm was created for the specific purpose of contiuing the Uzumaki bloodline. Because Naruto didn't live long enough to do it himself. However because I was created for this puropse, I'm different from the other clones, it took longer for me to be created. It also took different matirials to create me."

"How so?" Lee asked curiously as he and several others dropped back to participate in the conversation.

Naru wrinkled her nose and looked down at her feet. "Because the other clones were created from a small piece of Naruto's being. But I was created form his flesh, bone, blood, and a much larger piece of his being and a small part of another being. It took over a year for me to come into creation-" She reached up and sub conciously touched one of her ears for a second then dropped her arm again when she noticed that everyone had saw her do that.

"The ears and tail are a direct biproduct of Kyubbi's help in creating me. Because Naruto sacrificed a bigger portion of his soul than he should have, Kyubbi had to take some of it back and replace it with some of it's own. I guess it was his way of trying to save Naruto from a fate worse than death... Naruto was six when he started to create me. And when I was finally finished, he woke me up so that we could bond a bit."

"Really? That must have been fun."

Naru smiled. "Yes. He did everything that a father would do once his child was born."

Sakura's steps faultered and she almost fell, she might have if Shino had'nt reached out and grabbed her upper arm and helped her with her ballance. "What do you mean?" Why did Naru call Naruto her father? Was it because he had created her out of his own tissues or was it because-

Her mind went blank and she looked at the girl and gasped.

Naru looked back and nodded her head slightly. It was nice to have someone so quick on the up take. "I call him father, because I was created not to replace him like the others, but because I was created to be his child. Flesh of his flesh and blood of his blood. But I do not have just his DNA, I also have the DNA or someone that you would know as a 'mother'. I actually should not have been sent here. At least not for another ten years or so, but the Naruto from before, his time ran out and I was the closest one so there was'nt a choice."

Kakashi put his hand on Naru's shoulder and turned her around to look at him as her words struck home. "Your his daughter?" He needed her to confirm his suspicions.

Naru nodded her head and Kakashi felt like both laughing and crying. That crazy little blond lunitic had fucking created himself a daughter! It was mind boggling. "Fuck me." He whispered as he staggered back until his back hit a tree trunk.

Naru frowned as everyone stared and gaped at her. That sinking feeling in her stomach intensified.

They were acting like there was something wrong with her being Naruto's daughter. "Is there something wrong with that?" She asked warily and Kakashi could'nt speak, he didn't think his voice would be very trust worthy so he just shook his head and moved to retake his spot beside her.

"There is nothing wrong with being Naruto's daughter. You just suprised us, thats all." Shino said after a second or so. Sakura nodded her head in silent agreement and Naru looked away form them again, her eyes trained on the ground like before.

"Just be be sure...did Naruto create any more children like you?" Lee asked curiously, part of him wanted to know if they should be on the look out for more children of their friend and another part of him just asked because he simply could'nt stop himself.

Naru looked up at him and gave him a dazzling smile that was so much like Naruto's that Kakashi's heart ached.

"Yeah! I have three older brothers. They used to sit outside of my chamber and talk to me while I slept." Lee got a funny look on his face as he stared at her.

"Really? What did they say?" He asked and mentally kicked himself for not being able to shut up since this was a topic that might upset Naru. Naru however didn't mind as much as he had thought she would, she reached out and took his and and fell into step beside him and started talking.

"Lucifer, my youngest older brother never really said much, he's the type to stay silent and keep to himself. Rimi-the middle brother, he used to sit outside my chamber and tell me funny stories. And my oldest brother Kyo, he's ninteen. He used to pull me out of my chamber and wake me up, especially after coming back from a really hard mission and he would hold me. Sometimes he would say that he was worried about our future, and sometimes he would just cry and say, 'I love you.' Over and over again until his voice gave out."

"He did that after one mission two years ago when Remi almost died."

Sai moved to walk on the other side of her and asked curiously. "Did Remi make it?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth he cringed and looked back at Sakura as she cracked her knuckles threateningly.

Naru looked at him and smiled happily. "Yup. He lost a lot of blood, several feet of his intestines were destroyed, and one of his eyes was badly hurt, but he's much better now. His wounds healed nicely except for his eye."

"Did he lose his eye?" Sakura asked gently. Naru shook her head no.

"He's blind-or rather half blind in that eye now, but it was'nt destroyed. He wears an eye patch now so that Kyo and Lucifer don't have to see the old would and feel guilty for not being able to reach him in time."

"They sound nice." Ino said kindly and Naru grinned.

"They can be, once you get past their defenses a bit."

"What else can you tell us about them?" Kakashi asked from several feet away, his dark blue eye trained on her fingers wrapped around Lee's hand. He'd give anything to be able to throw a kunai at the boy to get him away from her without fear of hitting her instead.

"They'll be coming after me...once they find out that I'm here."

"Will they be mad?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe."

"Will they try to take you back?" Kakashi asked in a low dangerous tone.

She looked back at him over her shoulder. "I'm really not sure. They might try, but they won't kidnap me or anything. They'll just be like any other brothers worried about their sister."

"Over protective and over bearing." Hinata said in an amused tone.

"You have a brother too?" Naru asked as Hinata dropped back and put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Let me tell you about Neji, you'll probably meet him once we're back at the village so I'll warn you now..."


	12. Chapter 12

Hours later-

Naru lay in the sleeping bag that someone had lent to her since she hadn't really wanted to sleep in Naruto 5000's sleeping bag, listening to the sound of the soft even breath's of the people in the room as they all slept.

It had been like this for several hours now-since everyone had finished picking her mind and asking questions about the person that they had never known. After words everyone had settled down for the night, ate their dinner of rations and wild duck then talked a little bit about sealing the three tailed demon and how they could do it, then grabbed their sleeping bags and dragged them as close as they could to Naru and formed a little circle around her and went to sleep.

Naru sighed softly and slowly pushed herself upright, it would seem that she wouldn't get any sleep tonight since she hadn't managed to doze off yet and carefully moved through the mass of sleeping bodies and sighed once she was home free. She knew that the group meant well, and didn't want her to feel alienated or alone, but the sudden closeness of so many people made her nervous. She just wasn't used to it.

She quietly made her way towards the railing and paused when one of the jounin turned over in his sleep and flung an arm over his head and muttered something. Her oddly colored eyes looked from him to the dark haired medical nin, Shizune; then to Kakashi who was half leaning his shoulder against the railing, his arms crossed over his chest, and his legs bent and drawn close to his body, his chin resting on his chest. He looked like he was in an uncomfortable position.

She dropped down to one knee next to Naruto's pack and picked up the jacket that she had taken off earlier and stood back up and quietly made her way over to the man and carefully, so that she would'nt wake him, wrapped her jacket around him and then slipped down the stairs and out the door.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi was too restless to sleep. He had been feeling restless since he and the others had gone looking for Naru. But that didn't stop him from closing his eyes for a second or so to rest them since they were starting to burn. Nor did it stop him from watching Naru creep across the floor after freeing herself from the circle of bodies. Apparently she was too restless to sleep too. He mused as she silently made her way across the room and stopped to look at Tenzou and Shizune before glancing at him.

A frown on her beautiful face, before she dropped down to one knee and picked up her jacket and moved towards him and then wrapped him in the thick material so that he wouldn't get cold since the night air was a bit on the cool side, then slipped outside.

He made a soft humming sound and carefully unfolded his long legs and got up, the jacket slipping from his shoulders, he grasped it in his hand and draped it over his arm and followed the girl out so that he could keep an eye on her since there was still enemy nins running loose everywhere.

He walked around for several minutes before he finally found her, not too very far from the cabin, but still a little ways from it. She was sitting on a large rock staring up at the sky, not paying attention to anything, which was probably why she seemed so damn startled when he snuck up on her and dropped her jacket around her shoulders.

Her response to the unknown was immidiate. The fur on her tail stood up on end and she jumped up and went for a weapon. She was fast, amazingly fast, but Kakashi was faster. He grabbed her wrist and wrapped his other hand around her throat and stopped as she realised who he was.

0.3 seconds.

Not bad since it usually took Naruto-the ones that he had known before at least ten seconds to freeze up completely. She blinked up at him in the pale moonlight and he smiled in the dark. Somewhat amused that she reacted like Naruto did to such a situation. "Were you having trouble sleeping?" He asked as he reluctantly let her go.

She rubbed the spot over her neck where his hand had been and frowned at him before answering. "A bit. I was feeling a bit suffocated."

He made a humming sound and sat down on the rock, next to the spot where she had been and patted the stone with his hand, indicating that she should sit back down. She did and he looked at her. "The kids mean well. Finding out that the person that held your world together and cared for you has died and then later finding out that the person taking said friends place is his daughter; is a bit on the difficult side to take..."

"I know. I'm not saying that having everyone surrounding me isn't nice. Uncomfortable but nice. I'm just saying that I'm not used to it, that's all."

"I know, but look at it from their point of view. They lost one Naruto and gained his daughter, and now that they understand what's been happening. They don't want you to disappear either."

She opened her mouth to ask him if he would attach himself to her side too and he gave her a pointed look that caused her to shut her mouth as he said. "In a heart beat. I sort of already have, since I'm out here instead of sleeping inside."

She thinned her lips and looked away. "Sorry."

He gave her a curious look. What was she sorry for? She hadn't done anything wrong.

"It was'nt my intention to be such a bother."

"You aren't." Kakashi assured her. And it was true, she wasn't a bother. He found her presence rather calming, himself. She was quiet, soft spoken, caring-yes she was a very calming presence to him. He could easily sit next to her and say nothing at all and _still _be happy. They were both quiet for several minutes before Naru looked up at the sky and sighed.

"The stars are beautiful tonight."

"Yeah."

Silence, again. Kakashi pulled his knees up against his chest and rested his chin on them as he tried to think of something to talk about with her, to bond a little bit now that everyone else was out cold and there wasn't anyone to interfere with his bonding process.


	13. Chapter 13

"Tell me something about yourself." Kakashi said gently, the need to get to know her better driving him.

"Like what?" She asked curiously, partually wondering if he was wanting to know something about _her_or Naruto.

"Whatever is fine. I don't want to ask something that might be painful for you to answer."

"My favorite color isn't orange." She blurted out and he looked at her funny then put a hand over his mouth and turned his face away from her as his shoulders started to shake. She rolled her eyes and waited for him to regain control of his sense of humor and turn back to her before saying. "I kind of like turquoise blue." Because the color reminded her of her oldest brother and made her feel safe.

"Thats a nice color. What else?"

"Flowers. I've never really seen any up close except once. It was a lily like flower that one of the Naruto clones brought for my on my birthday. It was beautiful, and it smelled nice, and I felt like crying when it died."

Kakashi frowned a bit. "I thought that you were asleep the entire time."

"No. That's humanly impossible. I would wake up from time to time for different reasons. Like once I was woken up when there was an explosion in one of the creation labs. A huge fire spread from the section attached to the room when I was resting. I would have burned alive like some of the other clones if I hadn't already been awake."

"How many clones were lost?"

"Thirty nine. All of them were conscious-" She wrapped her arms around herself and tried to suppress the shiver that was working it's way down her spine as she remembered the sounds of their screams as they had burned. She had run down the hall from the food hall and would have run into the room if Asuma hadn't have seen her and caught her at the door, before she could enter the room to see what all the screaming was about.

She didn't remember being able to see much. But she had seen one of the clones running across the floor screaming as his skin burned off. She could even remember the way his flesh had smelled, and the way he had begged for someone to save him.

Kakashi sensed her distress and instantly felt guilty for making her recall something so frightening. He reached out and wrapped his arm around her slender shoulders and pulled her against his side. "I'm sorry Naru. I should have kept my mouth shut."

"N-No. It's okay...it was just that I can remember seeing one of them."

Kakashi stiffened slightly and looked down at her face before she buried it in his vest to hide, her body started shaking a bit and he heard her breathing pattern changed as she mentally relived the horror. His heart clenched painfully in his chest and he started talking. Saying anything and everything that he could think of to push that one horrific memory from her mind.

He told her about the village. The people in it. The fields of flowers that he could show her, the lakes and ponds that he sometimes liked to use when he and Gai got together to go fishing or training. He talked to her about Tsunade, Iruka, Konahamaru, Gaara, Jiraiya and everyone else that he could think of. Telling her that she didn't have to be scared of anything because he would keep her safe, and the others would keep her safe too.

It took a while, an hour in a half for her to completely calm back down and to finally stop shaking. She tried to pull away from him, but he refused to let her, choosing instead to keep his arm right where it was and run his other hand through her soft silky hair, careful of her ear. "I won't ask you anything else." He said gently as he leaned his head to the side and rested his cheek against the top of her head.

"Then what are you going to do?" Naru asked warily.

"Nothing. Lets just watch the sky until we can finally drift off."

Naru said nothing, just tipped her head back and stared at the sky, and occasionally snuck a peek at Kakashi's face. They sat like that for hours, well into the early morning when the stars began to fade before Kakashi looked over and found Naru sprawled on her back on the cold stone, sound asleep.

He chuckled and shook his head before deciding that he should grab some sleep too and collected the girl in his arms and moved to someplace softer. A tree with some nice cushy moss under it and settling down with his back against it with Naru laying on the ground between his legs with her head resting on his left leg just above the knee, her jacket draped over her shoulders and fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Ha! this should be a good chapter. I added something fun to move the story along a bit more.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi woke up three hours after dozing off, feeling abnormally warm, his breath coming out in short rapid bursts as he opened his eye and groaned when he realised the problem, his eye locking on the wild mop of strawberry blond hair, and the little furry ears partially hidden under the soft strands.

Naru had buried her face against the crotch of his pants in her sleep and he was starting to get aroused from the feel of the slight pressure of her face pressed against him. This situation might have been funny if he wasn't so close to cumming in his pants and waking the girl.

The silly child had some strange sleeping habits. He mused as he slipped a hand under her shoulder and turned her over so that she wasn't laying on him in such a scandalous way, if someone had seen them like this he would have a group of pissed off kids out for his blood and demanding that he do the right thing by her.

He'd have to remember that the next time he slept close to her.

He was about to sigh and relax now that she wasn't too close to him when she turned over again and buried her face dangerously close to his family jewels. He made a funny sound and raised his leg a bit and made another funny sound when she slipped her face almost under his leg before realising that she was doing it not just in habit, but because she was cold and trying to get warm. He swore softly and shifted, just slightly in an effort to get away from her but she reached out and grabbed him-or rather grabbed his dick through his pants and tugged on it.

He made a choking sound and froze, his mind going completely blank before panic flooded his system. It was almost nine in the morning and he could hear everyone back at the cabin calling their names. It was only a matter of time before someone found them like this.

He reached down and grasped her wrist and tried to remove her hand from his-er cock, but nearly cried out when her fingers tightened around his aching length and tugged. He let go of her wrist and slapped his hands, over his mouth and stared down at her in shock as he shuttered. Oh god that had felt so good it had almost hurt.

And part of him really liked the fact that she was touching him, while another more disturbed part of his mind wondered just what her grip strength was. It felt like he was wearing a really, really, really tight cock ring.

"Kakashi! Naru! Where are you?"

Kakashi's face paled and he looked around worried as he heard Sakura call their names.

She sounded close. Like really, really close. "Kakashi! Naru!"

Oh fuck, she was close.

He reached down and managed to pry her fingers from his dick and started to stand when her hand shot out and grabbed the waist of his pants, his belt snapped in half and his pants, which coincidentally were too lose on him due to the fact that he had lost three or four pounds in the past month or so due to all of the missions he had been going on, fell down around his knees, leaving him completely bare, and tripping him so that he fell back onto the ground and Naru shifted so that she was partially laying on top of him.

His face heated under his mask as she pressed her face against his hip, her cheek pressing up against the side of his dick. He made that choking sound again, this time louder. This could not be happening to him! He was in denial. There was just no way that this could be happening to him.

His heart thudded in his chest as one of Naru's ears twitched slightly, the soft brush of the velvety soft fur on her ear, driving his pleasure through the roof, he felt her finger nails dig into the skin of his stomach and closed his eye and gritted his teeth. Oh god, he was going to cum. He knew it and yet he was helpless to stop it.

His body tensed as he felt himself cumming, he bit his lower lip in an effort not to make any noise, but couldn't help the loud strangled cry that escaped him as his warm sticky load splattered onto his stomach, across the back of Naru's hand, some of the liquid running down his dick and getting on her ear, and the side of her face.

_God I'm in for it now._He thought as he heard Sakura's foot steps on the grass and whimpered as she rounded the tree and stopped dead in her tracks as she looked at him and shrieked. **_"Kakashi, what the hell are you doing to Naru?"_**

If he were the type of man that believed in karma, he would think that this was Naruto's way of getting back at him for everything. He could even almost hear him laughing...or was that Obito and Minato?

He wasn't sure anymore, but he knew that it was one of them.


	15. Chapter 15

"I know what this looks like Sakura-" And he did. He could practically see the wheels in her head moving. "But I didn't touch her." Kakashi said in a rush as he lay panting on the ground with his pants around his knees. Sakura didn't believe him. He could tell by the way she gritted her teeth and started shaking with rage.

She pointed at him and opened her mouth to yell at him, Kakashi pushed himself upright and growled threateningly at her. "Shut it and get lost. I have to talk to Naru." And he did need to talk to her since he knew how badly this situation looked to Sakura. And if it looked this way to her, he knew that it would look just as bad to everyone else.

Sakura growled at him, but nodded her head and stomped off. Leaving him alone with Naru, who was still sleeping. He sighed and looked down at her head and ran his fingers through her soft hair, letting some of the strands slip through his fingers, some of the strands slipped onto his stomach, while the rest brushed up against his cock and hips. He shivered but still put his hand on her shoulder and shook her slightly.

She moaned and stirred slightly, her fingers curling against his skin, he growled low in his throat and shook her again, this time just a bit harder and waited as she slowly woke up.

Naru moaned again and rubbed her cheek against the softness of the thing she was using as a pillow, unaware of what had happened and what she had been laying on. She pressed her nose into her pillow and breathed deep, liking the strange scent coming form her pillow, as she opened her eyes a bit and looked around under her bangs. It was morning, she could tell by the streams of light everywhere, some glowing brighter than others due to the trees.

"Naru? Are you awake?" She frowned as she heard someone speak from somewhere close by. The voice was deep, soft, husky, male. _Kakashi. _Her mind purred as she pushed herself up and bit and paused when she saw something strange.

The bared lower half of a male body.

Her ears flattened back against her head as she stared at it the still hard piece of flesh and wondered what the hell she had been doing in her sleep. "Naru?" She felt fingers touch her lightly under the chin, and let him raise her head so that she was looking at him. Her face turned pink and her tail started twitching a mile a minute, showing her agitated state.

"W-W-What have-" Kakashi studied her expression and almost flinched. Of course she might react badly to this, any innocent girl would, it was only common sense. Even if her current situation was sort of her fault.

"Naru, I need you to listen to me-" Kakashi said gently as she sat there, frozen on her hands and knees staring up at him looking so very shocked, confused, and damn sweet. He suppose that if he had to be forced to settle down, he could be trapped in a worse way, with a worse person. "I didn't do anything. And neither did you." _Not really anyways. _He thought as she finally blinked, her tail didn't stop twitching though it did slow down it's movements a bit.

"Then what-"

"You have some very, very strange sleeping habits child, nothing more."

She relaxed just a little bit more, the pink blush staining her cheeks deepened to a nice rose color that looked mouth watering on her as she sighed. "I'm sorry Kakashi." And she was, she had'nt known that she _had_ bad sleeping habits since she had never slept close to anyone before. He sighed and shook his head as he let his hand fall away form her face so that he could lift it to his own and hooked his fingers in the top of his mask and pulled the fabric down until it was under his chin.

As a rule set by the heads of his clan back when the Hatake's were many in number, the males of the clan were only allowed to show their faces to their future wives and no one else. Showing his face to Naru was his way of letting her know his intentions, though he would have to explaine things a bit more thuroughly to her for her to understand what was going to happen between them. It was also his way of baring himself to her, not just physically but emotionally.

Showing his scars, his flaws, the gaping wounds that never closed or healed. She stared at him, her expression one of awe. "Kakashi-san..."

He had a beautiful face. Both sinful and angelic at the same time. She reached out with one hand and ran her finger tips along the bridge of his nose, the curve of his unscared cheek, then his lips. He had such soft lips, the bottom lip just a bit fuller than the top. She traced the shape of his mouth just once, though she might have liked to do it three or four times, her heart thudding in her chest, and she was starting to feel strangely light headed as she pulled away from him and let her hand fall back to her side as she sat back on her heels.

"Sorry. I...probably should'nt have done that." She said as she looked down at the grass and curled her tail across her lap.

"You have nothing really to apoligise for-" Technically that was true, and technically it was'nt. But he was'nt going to say anything more about her sleeping habits since she had'nt known about them until he had said something. As for her touching his face, he had kind of liked that, his skin still tingled where she had touched him. "I don't mind." He said honestly as he tried to figure out what to say next.

"Naru...do you know what it means for a Hatake man to bare his face to a woman?"

She looked at him blankly and he made a frustrated sound. Of course not. She was as cluless as any of the other Naruto's he had met. It was both vexing and disappointing, yet at the same time he loved it. It just seemed so...normal.

"No clue, huh. Alright, look. I know that you just got here yesterday and have'nt settled in much yet, but the two of us were seen like this by Sakura, who at this second trying to hold back the rest of the people in the cabin because they will want explinations about how we ended up in such a scandalous situation, and they are'nt going to believe me, or you if we tell them that it was just an accident due to your sleeping habits."

She opened her mouth to aploligise again, but he put his hand over her mouth and stopped her. "Stop apoligising, it's fine. I'm not mad." Frustrated, sure. Embaressed, yeah. Horny and wanting more...he would plead the fifth to the others and say nothing to Naru.

"But I do need to tell you whats going to happen once we get back to the village. Everyone-and I do mean everyone, will demand that I do the right thing by you. And I will because I won't stand for anyone thinking you have lose morals, or no morals. I don't want people to target you. We will move in together, we will sleep in the same room, and we will probably..." He let his voice trail off as an image popped into his head.

A really, really vivid one of the two of them together in his bed.

Her skin bared, her face flushed and covered in sweat, her lips swollen from his kisses, her hands gripping the sheets as he drove himself inside of her, making her scream and buck her hips.

His face turned beet red. Why was he suddenly thinking such things? He didn't even know her very well. And on top of that-she didn't really know what he was trying to say. He could see it in the confused expression on her pretty face. He buried his face in his hands for a second and tried to calm himself down, but it was a difficult thing to do. The mental image was so vivd and real to him that his body was starting to respond, his cock hardening even more.

_Oh dear god, kill me now._

Was he even going to survive being around her? He looked at her face again and groaned as she noticed his erection and scrambled back away from him in shock. Probably not, he mused as he glared at her and all but yelled.

"Stop staring at it!" She flushed a deeper shade of pink and covered her eyes with her hands and tried not to embaress either of them any more.

God what did he ever do to deserve this?

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

OMG, almost 50 reviews! Yay! I'm so happy. But I can be happier, so I'll work hard to get another 50 or so.

Thanks for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

Naru walked into the cabin in front of Kakashi and stiffened a bit when she found everyone staring at her. Or maybe they were glaring at Kakashi. She didn't know for sure but she was damned uncomfortable right now. Sakura and Sai walked forward and grasped both of her arms and all but dragged her away form Kakashi while shooting dirty looks at him from over their shoulders. "Hey, what are you-"

"Don't worry Naru-" Sai said gently as he patted her on the head affectionately.

"He won't touch you again until he puts a ring on your finger." Sakura growled as she glared at her former sensei. The man was un-fucking-believable. Poor Naru hadn't been with them for more than twelve hours and already he had molested her. If she were a violent person she would knock him through a wall or two. But she wasn't a violent person so she would settle with the thumb tacks that Kiba had helped her put in his shoes since he hadn't bothered to wear them outside last night, the jerk.

_I hope he gets technis. _Inner Sakura roared as she and Sai maneuvered Naru over to Shino and Kiba.

"If Kakashi tries anything funny-" Sakura growled.

Kiba got an evil look on his face and put his arm around Naru's shoulders. "We read you loud and clear Sakura. Naru's virtue is to be protected from the perv scarecrow."

Kakashi glared at the kids, a mean look on his face as he shut the door behind him and took two steps inside of the cabin when Tenzou and Shizune swooped in and grabbed him and dragged him back outside.

"Did you really comprimise Naru like Sakura said?"

"I can't believe you senpai. Taking advantage like that-"

Kakashi sighed and listened to the two of them as they let him go and started pacing back and forth in a large circle in front of him.

"To have Sakura find you in such a position..."

"I know that the girl is pretty, and that it is sometimes difficult to control ones hormones but why did you seek her out? Is it because she reminds you of Naruto? I know that you've always had a bit of a strange relationship with him. Or was it because she's trusting and naive?" Tenzou stopped pacing and paled a little bit as he got a mental image of Kakashi leading the girl outside and then pouncing on her.

_'Gimme some lovin!'_

_'Noooo! Stop! I'm saving myself!'_

He grabbed Kakashi's vest and shook him as he cried, "Say that isn't what happened senpai! Please, say that you didn't jump her and do naughty things to her! I'll believe you I swear!"

"I never touched her Tenzou."

Tenzou pointed at him and yelled, "Liar! You did too or your pants wouldn't have been down and she wouldn't have been laying on you! Your a pervert! A corrupter of innocent maidens..."

Kakashi glared at Tenzou and started cracking his knuckles. Okay, _now_ he was getting pissed.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

"Naru, are you alright? Kakashi didn't do anything really bad to you did he?" Lee asked curiously as he looked her over. She looked at him with those wide oddly colored innocent eyes and he sighed. She didn't understand what he was asking her about. He doubted that she even understood why everyone was upset with Kakashi.

"Sakura-chan, I don't thing Naru knows anything about..." Lee hesitated and then leaned in and whispered. "S.E.X. Maybe you should take her in the back bedroom and fill her in." Lee said in a hushed tone as Sakura's face turned red and she looked at Naru.

She studied the girl for a second then turned and looked at Lee. "How do you know if she knows stuff like that or not?"

"Look at her face, Sakura. She's confused. And she's not upset about what happened. She starting to get upset because she doesn't know what's going on."

"Oh." Sakura said as she looked at Naru. Sure enough, the girl looked confused, the tip of her tail was twitching with irritation, as she looked from one person to another as they spoke about how terrible a person Kakashi was.

"I can't believe that bastard. He acted all high and mighty yesterday and then he jumps Naru. I doubt that he cared about Naruto as much as he said he did or he never would have touched Naru." Ino said darkly. Tenten nodded her head and added.

"That jerk needs his ass kicked. Look at her-poor Naru looks so upset."

"Well, can you blame her? Kakashi's a total stranger to her and he took advantage of her."

Naru grabbed Shino's jacket sleeve and tugged on it. He looked down at her, curious to see what was wrong. "Why is everyone upset with Kakashi?"

He blinked at her behind his sunglasses and cocked his head. "Because he took advantage of you."

"In what way?" Naru asked innocently and Shino gaped at her behind the collar of his jacket. What did she mean in what way? Wasn't she even aware of what he had done to her?

He leaned down a bit and put his hands on her shoulders. "Naru...don't you know what he did to you?"

She cocked her head and chewed her lower lip for a second then shook her head no. "I was asleep the whole time so I don't know what he did, or what he didn't do, or why everyone is so upset. But hearing everyone talk badly about him is starting to make me mad."

"So you don't think we should be upset about what Sakura saw earlier?"

"I don't _know_ what she saw earlier. And I don't understand why it would upset you all. He didn't hurt me."

Ah. No wonder she looked so confused and upset. She really didn't know what was going on. She didn't see anything wrong with what Sakura had witnessed earlier. He patted her on the head and smiled a bit. She really was just like Naruto. "Don't worry about the details, Naru. Kakashi will do the right thing here." Or he'd drop a few flesh eating beetles down his pants.

She blinked, still not understanding as he straitened his spine and pushed her towards Sakura and hissed. "Talk to her." And then walked off. Sakura sighed and grasped Naru's hand and pulled her towards the bedroom door.

"Come on Naru. We need to have a talk." Sakura said with a freiendly smile as she led Naru through the door and closed them both into the room with Yukimaru, who was sound asleep across the room.

"Sit down. I need to talk to you about the birds and the bee's."

Naru sat down on the floor and curled her tail around her waist so that it was laying half over her lap and stared at Sakura as she put up a privacy barrior and sat down across from Naru.

"Okay, first thing is first. Naru do you know what sex is?"

Naru shook her head no, her stomach twisted up in knots, and her palms started to sweat. "Do you know what kissing is?" Sakura asked, trying to figure out what the girl know and what she didn't. Again, Naru shook her head no. And Sakura's jaw dropped open in shock.

"Nothing? Nothing at all?"

"No. Should I know about these things?"

"Well, yes. Sort of. You have Naruto's memories don't you?"

"Yes, but I haven't been able to access much of the information from his memories though. I get random bits and pieces and that's it. It might take another few days or maybe even a few weeks to sort through it all."

Sakura gave her an 'Oh' look as it dawned on her just what Naru had just told her. Basically the information was in her, she just couldn't use it yet. "Can you use the knowledge of his jutsu's?"

"Yes. I tested myself before coming here."

"Okay then. Let me start at the beginning. When a man and woman like each other-"

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

"Kakashi-san, stop it! Your killing him!" Shizune cried as she tried to pull Kakashi's hands away from Tenzou's neck. She was worried that the former Anbu captain really was going to kill his friend if this kept up.

Poor Tenzou's face was already turning blue, though she could'nt tell if it was because of the bruises on his face or from lack of air, but she was still worried just the same. Kakashi stared down at the younger man, his teeth bared behind his mask, his expression dark, a low feral sounding growl rumbling in his chest as Shizune pulled at his arms in a desperate attempt to stop him, but really she needn't have bothered.

Kakashi wasn't going to kill Tenzou, he was just trying to prove a point.

He didn't touch Naru. He never had. And though it was sort of her fault that they were both in this current situation he just couldn't be mad at her.

Getting upset with her because of a habit that she hadn't been aware of was like getting mad at Gai for wearing green. It was stupid, and he knew that it was pointless. But he didn't really like everyone thinking that he had compromised the girl either, though he knew he inevitably would since he was well and truly trapped now.

He let go of Tenzou and let the half dead man drop to the ground with a dull thud and watched him start gasping and wheezing in an effort to draw air into his lungs. "For the last time, I didn't touch her. She has some very...odd sleeping habits, that's all."

Shizune looked up at him curiously. "Sleeping habits?"

"Yeah. She was cold and trying to snuggle up with me for warmth so when I tried to move away she grabbed my pants, snapped my belt and then crawled half on top of me." Shizune's jaw dropped as she stared at him.

Could that really be what happened? Was it really that simple? "Did she even know that she had-" She started to ask but Kakashi waved her question away.

"No. And when she found out what she had done she was mortified. I tried to explain that we're going to have to tie the knot to save her reputation, but I don't think that she understood. She just patted me on the shoulder and said, 'We never speak of this again' and walked off. I was trying to catch her when she walked into the cabin." Kakashi sounded irritated as he ran his fingers through his silver hair.

"You sound upset."

Kakashi gave the woman a dark look. "Wouldn't you be if your future wife acted like she couldn't care less one way or another?"

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kyo looked back over his shoulder at Remi as a tree branch snapped back and hit him in the face. Remi yelped and tried to jump back and ended up sprawled on his back in a large thorn bush swearing and yelping as the little barbs cut him and stuck themselves in his clothes and tried to dig deeper.

Lucifer looked at Kyo as his shoulders slumped a bit and the elder brother gnashed his teeth and growled. "Goddamn it Remi, stop fucking around."

"Give me a brea-ouch! I'm doing the best that I-fuck! I have thorns in my-motherfucker! My balls hurt!"

"Got some thorns there huh?" Lucifer asked in an amused voice though he wasn't smiling. If he did, Remi would kick his ass good. So he would wait until they found their sister before he'd make fun of him since Remi wasn't likely to punch him in front of her.

"Don't just stand there-yow! Help me out!" Remi yelped as he thrashed around a little more and ended up hopelessly tangled in the thorns. Kyo sighed and slipped his short sword from it's sheath and used it to cut his brother free.

"This thorn bush..." Kyo started to say as he cut several of the thin limbs. "Must be half venus flay trap..." Kyo continued as he cut several more and freed his brother's right hand before moving on.

"Because only one of _those_ plants would try to keep a pest..." He sawed through five more limbs.

"Like you, Remi." He grabbed Remi's shirt collar and dragged him out of the bush before the teen could tangle himself up in it again. Remi hit the ground and started stripping off his clothes in a wild manner, Kyo groaned and covered his face while Lucifer looked up at the sky, his tan face turning a nice soft red color.

"Remi...please put your clothes back on..." Kyo begged as he though about their poor sister and what she might see if she was wandering around the woods and came across them.

"Fuck you Kyo, I'm not wearing pin prick pants."

"But you have to wear _some_ pants."

"Think of the poor wild animals going blind right now." Luc said without looking at his brother as Remi turn his body completely around to glare at them, and Lucifer was pretty sure that he was'nt wearing any under wear. The sick bastard.

"The animals can suck it. You guys can suck it. In fact I feel so happy right now that I'm not putting any pants on until we find Naru."

"But that sounds like it's incest, and you need pants because Naru might be scarred for life if you flash your dick at her."

Remi shrugged and looked around. "She's been here a grand total of fourteen hours-she's probably seen five or six, and probably sucked a few too. You know how men are-ack!" Remi screamed as Kyo threw a ball of lightning at him and blew a small crater in the ground where he had been standing a second ago as dirt, grass and small rocks rained down on his head.

"Put. On. Some. Fucking. Pants. And never speak about our sister like that again." Kyo snarled as he got ready to chuck another lightning ball at Remi. The younger man looked at him wide eyes and grabbed his pants up off of the ground and put them back on.

Kyo crushed the lightning sphere in his hand and glared at his idiot brother. He didn't want to even consider Remi being right about men or their sister, so if he said anything else he didn't want to hear, he'd rip out Remi's heart and eat it while the fucker watched. His little sister was a lot of things but sexually active wasn't one of them, thank god. And he for one intended to keep her as far away form the male population as he could.

Lucifer shook his head as he looked at Remi, his lips thinned, Remi had crossed the line that time. It was one thing to joke about them, and even himself, but not about Naru. It was a rule that Kyo had made several years ago, after beating one of the Sauske clones to death for making lewd comments about her in the food hall.

_Never_ speak about their sister as if she was a common whore.

Kyo would kill anyone who did. He'd also kill anyone who touched her in an odd manner, or tried to take advantage of her innocence. And now that their elder brother had murder firmly in his mind he was ready to start hunting for Naru again. The sooner he could see her, well and unharmed the sooner he would calm down. "Lets get going." Kyo said as he picked up his pack and gave Remi one last angry look then started walking.

Luc looked at Remi, who was looking rather pleased with himself at the moment. "You said that on purpose."

Remi grinned evilly at him. "Yes. Yes, I did. And you'll both thank me for it later."

"That's evil Remi. Manipulating Kyo's emotions like that."

"Yeah, but I did it for a reason."

"Because your an asshole."

"Nope. Because Naru is going to need us to protect her from men. She's too naive, and innocent not to need us."

Luc nodded and started walking. Remi was an evil bastard sometimes, but at least he loved their little sister.


	17. Chapter 17

Naru stared at Sakura wide eyed, her face pink. "That's sex?"

"Yup. Do you have any questions?"

"Does...it really feel nice?"

Sakura blinked at her and cocked her head to the side. What an odd thing to ask after what she had seen earlier, she had assumed that Naru and Kakashi had done_ it_ already. But obviously she had been wrong. "It feels very nice."

"Then you've done it before?"

"Yes. I've done it before."

Naru sat back on her heels and got a thoughtful look on her face before smiling. Now she understood why everyone was acting so upset. Everyone thought that she had somehow been tricked by Kakashi into having sex with him. "Okay, I get the problem now."

"O-Okay." Sakura said as Naru got up and all but ran out of the room yelling Kakashi's name.

Kakashi had been talking with Shizune when he heard Naru's voice and turned around to see where it was coming from when she slammed into him and wrapped her arms around his torso, his heart skipped a beat as his arms came up and wrapped around her slender body. "N-Naru. What's wrong? Why were you running?"

"I was'nt sure where you were and needed to find you really fast."

"Oh. Okay, you found me-" He tangled the fingers of one hand in her soft hair and grasped one of her small hands in his. He was getting some really mean looks from Naru's friends, and he was starting to get nervous about those looks. "Was there something in particular you need?"

She pulled back a bit and looked up at him with those wide innocent eyes, her ears flattened back against her head a little bit as she felt his hand shift through her hair and felt him tug on the tip of her left ear. She was so cute. He just couldn't help himself from leaning down and brushing his masked lips against her own in a feather light kiss. Her ears stood strait up and the fur on her tail bristled and stood too making the furry appendage look bushier than it actually was as she moved away from him completely and stared at him in shock as she put one hand against her lips.

"Kakashi..." Kiba growled as he took a step forward. Sakura would skin him alive if he didn't do something. Kakashi flung a kunai at the teen and smirked as Kiba yelped and moved back and shut up.

Kakashi straitened his spine and tried not to look offended by the look that she gave him before she shook her head and let her hand fall back to her side and smiled at him. Catching him off guard for a second. "I understand now why everyone was so upset earlier."

Kakashi tried not to look puzzled, but he sort of was. How did she-

"Sakura explained everything about sex to me-" _Ah, yes of course. Sakura._The meddler had informed his future wife of carnal pleasures. He's have to kill her for her efforts later, to thank her. He thought darkly as he faked a smile and put his hand on Naru's head again.

"That was..." Bothersome. Troublesome. _I swear I will throttle her! _"Nice of her." Kakashi said as he shot the pinkette a mean look as she walked up. Sakura just smiled at him, and said nothing. She was completely unfazed by his anger.

The little bitch.

"Yes. So now I understand why everyone was mad. They are upset because they believed my reputation was compromised by Kakashi-san-"

"Yes, thats right." Kakashi said with a frown.

"And since it was me who compromised Kakashi-san's reputation then I should take responsibility. Shouldn't I?" Kakashi blinked and frowned again, where exactly was she going with this?

"I...guess so."

"Then I will do what's right and protect Kakashi-san's reputation." He stared at her for a second before he finally realised what she was doing. She was proposing to him! In front of everyone because she thought that it was her job to protect his reputation. Someone snickered. Kakashi looked to his side, towards the group and found that it was Lee who was snickering.

But he didn't find this funny, not in the least, since she was being perfectly honest and strait forward with him. His heart thudded against his ribs in an odd rhythm as he smiled and ruffled her hair affectionately. "I would love to have you Naru." And it was true, he would love to have her. She was such a sweet and innocent girl, and she bore watching. He could kill two birds with one stone this way.

He would have her where he could protect her. And he would finally have a wife too.

That little fact alone would make many people in the village very happy. And the fact that he would be marrying someone of Naruto's blood line made him happy. Very, very happy. "Then I'll do my best." Naru said with a smile and Kakashi chuckled as she turned and ran over to Sakura who was laughing now.

"Kakashi." He turned his head and looked at Shizune, his smile faltering a bit.

She smiled at him and patted him on his shoulder. "I think it's best that we give up on the three tailed demon for now, we aren't really getting any work done."

Kakashi nodded his head in agreement. Though he was loath to admit it, Shizune was right. Naru's arrival had thrown everything out of whack, and while it wasn't really her fault, they simply couldn't work like this. It would be best to return to the village for now and try sending out another team to seal the demon later.

"Alright. You tell the others while I go do a quick sweep to make sure that the area is still safe."

Shizune nodded and watched his back as he slipped out the door and quietly closed it behind him.


	18. Chapter 18

It was getting dark when Kakashi finally got back from his 'quick' sweep of the area, due to the fact that he had run into six of Orochimaru's men and had to take the time out to stalk, gather information and kill each of them before he had even bothered to return.

He walked up to the cabin and stopped for a second when he realised that he had'nt bothered to wash the blood off of his hands and face. He sighed tiredly, and wondered if Naru would be bothered by the blood if she saw him like this. Part of him was curious to know if she would shrink back from him in horror, or if she would scream. He sighed again, he was'nt sure if he would be able to stand it if she rejected him like this.

Especially since he hated killing.

But because it was either kill or be killed, he had'nt had a choice. He could'nt just walk away and let the enemy run all over the place. If he had then it would only be a matter of time before they found his friends and attacked them. Then he might have had one or more deaths on his conciounce. Another thing that he doubted he could handle. He turned and started back the way he came when he heard the door slide open and Naru said his name.

He squeezed his eyes closed and steeled himself for what he believed would be one of the most painful moments, and memories he would ever have. Second only to Obito's death, and watching Naruto die as a child. "Kakashi? Are you hurt?" Naru asked from right behind him, he could hear the concern in her sweet voice and wanted to tell her no, but he was too scared to open his mouth. Afraid that he might say something that he didn't mean and chase her away from him.

He didn't want her to see him like this. He_ never_ wanted her to see him like this.

Naru stared at his back, anxiously waiting for him to answer her. She waited two mintues, then three before she reached out to grasp his shirt before he finally said something. "Don't Naru... I'm not sure if I can take being touched by you right now." He said gently and she froze with her hand just inches from his back.

"But..."

"I'm not hurt Naru." Kakashi said as his heart ached in his chest.

He was lying to her. She could tell by the tone of his voice. Even if he was'nt hurt physically, he was still lying to her because he was hurting inside. "Kakashi...look at me." He didn't move. She made a growling sound and grasped his shirt sleeve and tugged on it until he looked at her. She tipped her head back and stared at him in wide eyed horror, as he stared back at her through dull lifeless eyes, the deep scarlet staining his cheek, his temple, some of his hair.

_Here it comes._ Kakashi thought sadly as his heart clenched in his chest and he closed his eyes again, to block out the horrified look on her pretty face when he felt her fingers lightly touching his skin and opened them again to look at her in shock as she brushed his cheek with her fingers and pulled her hand away stained with red and wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him.

He stood there, stiff as a board trying hard not to freak out, but it was difficult. He really didn't want her to see him like this. He didn't want her to have night terrors, or wake up crying and screaming like he did sometimes. "Naru." He lifted his hands and gripped her shoulders intending to push her away from him when she buried her face against his vest and muttered.

"Your a liar."

Kakashi made a low frustrated sound in the back of his throat and pulled his mask down and framed her face in his hands and tipped her head back. "You sweet stupid girl." He whispered as he touched his lips to hers.

Naru leaned into him a little, her hands gripping his vest tightly as he applied more pressure to her lips. Not enough to hurt her, just enough to make her open her mouth and let him slip his tongue inside of her mouth. As soon as she felt his tongue brush up against her own, the fur on her tail bristled and stood on end, giving it the 'lightning strike' look that he was starting to understand she got when she was shocked or caught off guard.

Sweet. She tasted so sweet. Like honeysuckle and apples with cinnomon and cream.

He slanted his mouth over hers, needing to taste more of her sweetness as fire roared to life in his veins. He growled and gripped her shoulders tighter, trying to pull her closer and fuse their bodies together. Naru made a mewling sound as he lifted his head to break the kiss. He stared down at her flushed face, her lips were swollen and she was panting.

She was beautiful. "Naru...I need more." It was a warning, and a plea. He needed more of her kisses, more of her scent, more of her skin.

She stared up at him only half understanding his need. Her body felt strangely, and she felt her own need for more. Part of her wanted closer to him, to touch him, and part of her was nervous and a bit anxious. She nodded her head and nearly jumped out of her skin when he bent down and picked her up. She made a funny little sound and wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt one of his hands on the small of her back. He locked his other arm under her thighs so that she was sitting on it and started walking.

"W-Where are we going?" Naru asked in a frightened tone as she gripped his vest.

"Somewhere a bit more private. I need to wash the blood off before I touch you any more."

"Oh." Kakashi snickered. Oh. Oh. was that all she was going to say? No, don't ravish me? No, be gentle? No, I'm nervous? The girl was a piece of work, that was for damned sure. To be able to embrace him when he was covered in blood, even though such things disturbed her. He was'nt sure is she was very brave or very stupid to touch him when he had thought that he would fall apart. But she had, and he could'nt take it anymore.

He needed her comfort no matter what form it came in. And though he wanted to sink himself into her body and lose himself, he knew that she had no real previous knowledge or experience with sex and he would have to go slowly with her and let her get used to his touch. He'd have to teach her what he knew and use it to chain her to his side.

He stopped at a small brook and set her down on the ground. "Strip." He said in a husky voice as he unzipped his vest and slipped it from his shoulders, then grasped his shirt and slipped it up over his head and stopped to see what Naru was doing. She had her back turned to him, her sleevless shirt lay on the ground with her mesh shirt, but she was still wearing her bra and her pants.

"Naru? What's the hold up?" He asked as he unfastened his borrowed pants and slipped them down his legs.

"D-Do I really have to strip?"

"Yes."

She turned her head to look at him and made a funny sound when she realised that he was standing there completely naked. Her reddish pink eyes widening as her face turned dark pink in the darkness as she looked him over. Good grief, the man had a nice body. Nice, solid, and well toned hard muscle from chest to toe.

He pulled off his head band and mask and dropped them to the ground and looked at her again and smirked when he caught her looking at him. "See something you like child?"

She frowned and turned around to glare at him. "Why do you keep calling me child?"

Kakashi blinked at her and shrugged. It was'nt because of the age difference. After all he was only twenty three, and she was sixteen. That made the gap in their ages, just seven years. Not so great that he could think of her as a child, or treat her as a child. It was because she was so innocent, affectionate and child like in nature. The parts of her personality that existed because of her lack of knowledge and her limited contact with others.

Those pieces of her would be chipped away by time, and hatred, and cruelty. The things that she would experience in the village, in her life as a shinobi and by her life with him.

He secretly wanted to lock her away from the world to protect that innocence. But he knew that he could'nt do that. As much as he wanted to spare her the heart ache, he knew that he could'nt. He could only hold her when she needed him too and assure her that she would be okay.

He walked over to her and cupped her cheek in his hand, noting that he had smeared blood on her face earlier when he had kissed her. "I call you child-" He slipped his hand from her cheek, through her hair to her nape and used his other hand to unhook her bra and summoned a shadow clone and backed her into it and smiled evilly as his clone wrapped it's arms around her and pinned her in place so that he could strip her of her pants then laughed as he and his clone tossed her into the cold water.

She yelped as she hit the water and went under, while he stood in the bank of the small brook laughing, "Because you are _way_ too trusting." She broke the surface of the brook and coughed a few times as she looked at him, her teeth chattering with cold.

"K-K-Kakashi-s-san!"

He chuckled and shook his head, the poor thing was so cold that she was shaking. _I should have tested the water before I threw her in. _He mused as he waded into the water until it was almost up to his chest and grasped her wrist and pulled her back against his body and pinned her there with one of his arms. She shivered and glanced back at him as she gripped the wrist of the arm around her waist, her ears flattening back against her head.

"K-K-Ka-s-shi?"

He pressed his lips against her neck, and breathed her scent. "Shh. I know it's too cold for you, but try not to worry so much. I'll warm you up." He murmured as he licked her cheek, she turned her head a bit more and he smiled against her skin then kissed her as he cupped one of her lush breasts in his free hand. She whimpered as he brushed his thumb across her nipple, the soft touch sending little waves of pleasure through her body.

He broke the kiss to nip at her lower lip playfully. She shivered again and leaned back against him and rubbed against him. He groaned and buried his face against her nape and had to resist the urge to rub back. This was nice. This was very nice. "You like this Naru?" He asked as he ran his finger tips along her lower lip, feeling her lips part slightly under them. He nipped at the soft skin of her neck then licked it to sooth the sting as he felt her tongue slide along the pad of his index finger.

He supressed a shudder and moved his fingers to her neck, stroking the soft skin as he waited for her to answer him. "It's...very nice." She said as his hand slowly made it's way back to her breast, making her gasp.

"Nice is an understatment baby. Do you want more? Or do you want to stop here?"

"M-More? Can I have more?" She sounded so sweet, so wanton that he growled and grasped her shoulder so that he could turn her around. She looked up at him with those wide innocent eyes and his heart lept up into his throat as he walked her back towards the bank.

"Becareful what you ask for Naru. You might get more than you bargined for."


	19. Chapter 19

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

Kyo hissed from between clenched teeth. _I swear to god if Remi does not shut up I'm going to do something really really sadistic and cruel and feed him to the biggest pile of fire ants I can find. _Kyo thought darkly as he walked through another bush and stepped out into a clearing and looked around.

Tree's to the left. More tree's to the right. And a small clearing with a cabin just up ahead. Ah-ha! Finally! They had reached the leaf nin's camp. _Thank you god. _They could finally see for themselves if Naru was okay and get some rest.

"Are we there ye-" Remi was cut off when he walked right into Kyo's fist and fell back onto the ground with a yelp and a thud.

Luc stepped over Remi and stopped next to Kyo. "Thank you for hitting him first."

"No problem." Kyo said with a smile as he put his hand on Luc's head and ruffled his hair. Remi had been getting on their nerves since their last stop several hours ago when he had started talking non stop about whatever had popped into his empty head.

"So this is it?" Luc asked as he looked towards the cabin. Kyo nodded his head.

"Alright. Lets go introduce ourselves..."

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

"How do you want to do this?" Kakashi asked in a breathless tone as Naru's back hit the ground in front of him and he dropped to his hands and knees and crawled up her slender legs, pausing from time to time to kiss the inside of her knees, to grip her hips and lift them up off of the ground and press himself against her as he kissed her stomach and ran his tongue around her belly button, then moved on to kiss his way up her body to that sweetly tempting mouth.

She squirmed under him unsure of what he meant. "H-How do you want to-"

His hair tickled the under side of her jaw and she felt his lips against her throat and cried out when he bit her and sucked the skin of her neck into his mouth hard as he tangled his fingers in her hair and tugged her head back a bit more. The need to leave a mark on her skin and brand her as his, spurring him on. She whimpered again and lifted her back up off fo the ground and rubbed her breasts against his chest.

He growled and lifted his head and looked at her. How did he want to do this? He didn't really care as long as he had _her_. He kissed the mark that he had put on her skin and pressed his lips to her own in a tender kiss. Forcing himself to be gentle with her because he wanted this to be good for her. _He_ wanted to be good for her.

He reached between their bodies and touched her lightly between the legs and felt her jump as she cried out in shock as he found her clit. She slapped her hands over her mouth to keep from getting louder as he buried his face against the curve of her shoulder as he slipped two fingers inside of her and found the sweet spot along her vaginal wall and rubbed it.

Naru's eyes went wide and she gasped as she felt a strange pressure building inside of her. She bucked her hips and sobbed, it felt so good. She clenched around his fingers as she felt the pressure build to dizzying heights and screamed, her back arching up off of the bed as something wet and sticky seeped out of her body. Kakashi sat back and withdrew his fingers and stared and lifted his hand to his lips and started licking her juices from his hand as he stared at her.

Naru lay panting on the ground, her body shaking from little after shocks as he watched her and licked his hand clean. She flushed and closed her eyes, trying to block out the way he looked as he licked his hand. But opened them again when she felt his hands in the grass on either side of her head and looked at him.

"You must be feeling pretty good right now." He said as he brushed his lips across hers. He sounded pretty happy with himself.

"Do you want me to keep going Naru?"

She couldn't speak, couldn't even really think, she felt as if her mind had shattered into pieces, she simply couldn't form a coherent thought. She nodded her head slightly and he sighed and gave her a slow drugging kiss. He couldn't wait much longer, his body ached too much and she just tasted so damn sweet. He pulled back a bit and positioned himself at her cum slick entrance and looked at her face, he needed to make sure to watch her so that he would know if he was hurting her or not as he slipped the tip of his cock inside of her and waited a second or so before pushing a bit deeper.

He braced his body on his elbows on either side of her shoulders and shuddered as a fine sheet of sweat blossomed across his skin, he had at least three inches inside of her and was still going slow because he didn't want to hurt her, when a strange look crossed her face. It was the slightest flicker, there one second and gone the next before he felt one of her hands on his chest as she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his hips and pulled him closer.

He was so startled by what she was doing that he didn't have any time to react as his cock slipped all the way in. "Jesus! Naru!" He held himself perfectly still as he looked down at her, she looked back at him and squirmed.

"You should'nt have done that." He growled in irritation. Here he was trying to be good and she was driving him crazy. She hooked one of her small hands around the nape of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss and muttered against his lips.

"Then stop going so slow." He half laughed, half groaned and kissed her.

_Stupid girl._

He smirked down at her and pulled away a bit and grasped her hips. "I'm going to make you _regret_ those words, honey."


	20. Chapter 20

Kyo, Luc, and Remi walked up to the door of the cabin and knocked on it since the people inside were strangers to them and didn't appear to know that they were there the three thought it was only fair to knock and give the group a heads up.

Akamaru bristled and started growling as everyone looked towards the door. "Who the hell would knock on our door?" Especially in the middle of the woods.

"Could it be an enemy?" Tenten asked as Shizune looked at Hinata and mouthed 'Use your byakugan'. Hinata stood up and walked over to the railing and activated her byakugan and gasped in shock and looked back at the others, her face pale.

"What is it Hinata?" Shino asked as he walked over to her, she looked like she was about to faint and he needed to catch her if she did.

"Your not going to believe this...but there are three Naruto's outside."

Shino blinked as Sakura stood up and ran down the stairs and opened the door and stepped back as three tall young men stepped inside of the cabin. Sakura's jaw dropped and she tripped over someones shoes and started to fall when one of the young men reached out and steadied her. Sakura blinked and looked up, and up, tilting her head back until she was looking into a pair of amused turquoise eyes before she realised that the man had a grip on her. Dear god, he was a giant!

"Careful doll. We would'nt want to see such a cute girl get hurt." He said in a silky soft tone as he steadied her and let her go.

Shizune walked up with Lee, Tenzou, Sai, Kiba and Shino. "Who are you?" Shizune demanded. They didn't know if the three were hostile or not but she and the others knew that the three were also Naruto's clones. Their facial features were almost exactly the same as Naruto's, though they were taller by one or two feet, and carried more muscle on their bodies than what they were used to seeing.

The one with the turquoise streaked hair, and turquoise eyes looked at her and cocked his head. "My name is Kyo. I believe you all have met our baby sister."

Lee pointed at them and all but yelled. "Yosh! They are Naru-chan's older brothers!"

Kyo's lips curved up in a smile. "So baby girl has been talking about us?" For some reason knowing that Naru had been talking about them made him smile. There was no telling what she had told them, but it was still amusing.

Shizune sighed as Sai stepped forward. "Naru told us that you might be coming for her."

"Well, she was right. Could you tell us where she is?" Kyo asked as he glanced at the pink haired girl. He studied her features as the word 'mother' slithered through his mind. In the seven years since his waking, he had had many questions about the mysterious female that's DNA helped create him and his little sister, but never in his wildest dreams did he think he would ever have the chance to see her up close.

Though he could'nt tell her who she was to him, or how much he wanted to hug her and thank her for helping to create him and his sister. He never would. Being a stranger and being this close to her was the most that he could ask for.

"We have'nt seen her in a while so she might have gone looking for Kakashi. Or maybe the two of them are off somewhere holding hands or something."

Remi and Luc both took a deep breath and stepped back away from Kyo and waited for the inevitable explosion.

"Kakashi huh?" Kyo said in a low tone as he narrowed his eyes and leaned down until he and Shizune were face to face and growled.

"Tell me about this Kakashi person. And what exactly he would be doing with my baby sister." Shizune paled and made an 'eek' sound as he grasped her wrist and dragged her outside with him, grinning the whole way.

Remi looked at Luc each other and paled a bit. "Should we...go after him and make sure he doesn't scare her to death with his snapping and snarling?" Remi asked as he looked at Luc. Luc looked back at him and smiled.

"You can do what you want, Remi. I'm staying in here and getting to know our sister's new friends."

"So your not worried about Kyo?"

"Nope. Kyo may be a lot of things, but he's never hurt a woman. So I doubt that he'll start now." Luc said as he stripped off his back pack and walked over to the group and smiled at them.

"Hi."

Everyone looked at each other then at him. Lee raised his hand and wiggled his fingers. Sai did the same, awkwardly. Hinata waved at him shyly. Luc smiled at them all. "My name is Lucifer. The one eyes guy over there is my older brother Remi."

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi waded out of the brook and walked up onto the bank feeling much better than he had in a while. Naru lay on the ground several feet away wearing his shirt and her panties, sound asleep. He must have tired her out more than he had intended since she had fallen asleep after the third time they had made love. He grabbed his pants up off of the ground and slipped them on, his eyes never wavering from his lover's figure.

He doubted that she would wake up tonight since she hadn't even woken up when he had picked her up and carried her into the water to clean her up after that last time, before he had dressed her in his shirt to keep her a bit warmer than she would be in her own shirt. He grabbed his vest and mask up off of the ground and pulled them on then grabbed up his headband and tied it around his head and tugged it down over his left eye. Then snagged Naru's pants and made his way over to her and dropped them onto the ground next to her.

Then grabbed her mesh shirt and her sleeveless shirt and stuffed them in his weapons pouch before turning back to her and slipping her pants on her as carefully as he could to keep from waking her, then slipped an arm under her shoulders and lifted her up off of the ground and held her against his chest as he slipped his other arm under her legs and lifted her as he stood. Naru moaned softly and snuggled her body as close to him as she could. Her head resting on the hollow of his shoulder.

He gave her a soft squeeze and started walking back to the cabin.

They were moving out of the area tomorrow morning and he was suddenly feeling very tired himself. A good night sleep would do him and Naru both some good before they had to deal with everyone back at the village.


	21. Chapter 21

Kyo was outside with Shizune for the better part of an hour gathering information on the man with his sister, before finally storming back inside the cabin with a dark expression on his face. "Gentlemen, we have a problem." He said as he walked up to his brothers and sat down next to them.

Remi and Luc both looked up from the food that one of the girl's-the blond one had given to them, and gave him a curious look. "Whath da problam?" Remi asked around a mouth full of food. He just couldn't help himself, the food was so good that he wondered if the girl would mind marrying him. Sure he had atrocious table manners but he would love her more and more everytime she put some food on the table.

Kyo blinked and then gave him a pointed look. "First of all. Ew, Remi. Manners, please." Remi shut his mouth and swallowed the half chewed food in his mouth.

He mumbled an apology to his brothers and flushed nearly as red as the highlights in Luc's hair. "S'okay man. Now on to the real problem. I just had a very interesting conversation with miss Shizune-san and it would seem that our precious little sister will be getting married once she's back at the village."

Remi's jaw dropped completely. Luc just stared at Kyo and sighed before asking. "And how exactly did this come about Kyo?" Naru had only been deployed a grand total of one day and twelve hours. And she'd already snagged herself a man. Weird.

"Well, turns out that she and this guy were found in a very, very compromising position, and now that her rep is in ruins, the guy is going to marry her." Kyo said in a low tone. Remi's dropped again and Luc pinched the bridge of his nose in an effort to keep the headache he was getting, at bay. It didn't work, but he gave himself an A for effort.

"So what are we going to do?" Luc asked curiously.

Kyo got a mean look on his face. He wasn't happy. Not happy at all.

"A grab and dash?"

"Ha, ha, ha. No. Our sister is going to be married to this guy weather we like it or not, so we'll find out what we can about him, and if he doesn't make her happy-"

"We'll kill him." Remi finished Kyo sentance. Kyo was so predictable. Always with the violence.

(*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sorry that this chapter is so short. But I finally figured out how I want this story to end. And it is a very suprising twist.

I'll update once I can.


End file.
